Las guardianas de la armonía: la saga de Nightmare Moon
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Seis chicas corrientes descubren lo que el destino les tiene preparado. Tanto en su vida como en su deber. Hecho con edgareo y The I Heart Revolution.
1. Llegada a Ponyville

Una joven sentada en el asiento de un autobús en ruta. Tenía una franja rosa en su melena pelimorada, del mismo tono que su ropa. Junto a ella, iba sentado un niño peliverde con ropa de un morado muy claro.

-No puedo creerlo.-decía la joven refunfuñando.-¿Porque debemos irnos a otro pueblo fuera de Canterlot para completar mis estudios? A veces no entiendo las decisiones de la princesa Celestia.

-Vamos, Twilight.-decía Spike.-Ambos sabemos que no es eso lo que te molesta. Sino lo que te ha recomendado de "hacer amigos".

-Es que no veo en que va a ayudar eso a mis estudios.

-Twilight, venga. Demos un paseo por el pueblo para conocer gente antes de ir a la biblioteca, ¿vale?

-Bueeeeeno...-dijo mientras el autobús se detenía.

Pero justo cuando se bajo del autobús, dos imprudentes, una joven y un muchacho, pasaron corriendo por su lado, haciendo que esta perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo.

-¡Señorita! ¿Esta usted bien?-diría un muchacho pelinegro con una camisa blanca mientras le daba la mano, a la que Twilight aceptó gustosamente.

-Sí...muchas gracias señor. Por lo menos alguien de aquí tiene un poco de... educación.-diría, observando a las figuras alejarse.

Twilight se levantó con la ayuda del joven misterioso, a continuación el desconocido se ofreció a ayudar con las maletas.

-Vaya, parece que no vienes solo de vacaciones.-dijo el desconocido.

-Así es, la princesa Celestia me envió a terminar mis estudios a este pueblucho. Ay lo siento, sin ofender.

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo. Veras como te agrada, las personas del pueblo son muy agradables, por ejemplo, mira, ahí esta Derpy con el doctor... por allá está Carrot... y bueno, los descuidados y poco gentiles que te atropellaron fueron Rainbow Dash y Robert. Ellos suelen competir... y mira... Oh, que interesante, esto te gustara. ¡Pinkie, ven!

Una chica vestida con unos jeans amarillos y una blusa rosada que pasaba volteó hacia el extraño y comenzó a saltar en dirección a ellos. Sus ojos eran color turquesa y sus cabellos eran pelirrojos. Se notaban que eran lacios, pero ella los traía ondulados y ligeramente esponjados. traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Twilight no le dio muy buena impresión.

-Jijiji, ¡hola!-dijo la visitante.

-Pinkie, te presento a una nueva residente del pueblo. Ella es...

-Twilight Sparkle, hechicera estudiante de la escuela real de Canterlot. Alumna bajo la tutela de...-no pudo terminar, la visitante extraña la miraba con los ojos abiertas y completamente asombrada. Como si hubiera entrado en pánico.

-¡Ooooohhhh...!-la visitante lanzó un grito ahogado y desapareció dejando una nube de polvo.

-Cof, cof. Eso fue extraño.-dijo Twilight.

-Jaja, ni te imaginas. ¿Y bien?, ¿adonde llevo tus maletas?-dijo su compañero.

-Nos prepararon un departamento en la biblioteca de la ciudad.-dijo Spike mientras cargaba otra maleta.

-Perfecto, entonces en marcha.

-Espera, muchas gracias, pero aún no se tu nombre.-preguntó Twilight curiosa.

-Por supuesto, soy Matt.

-Mucho gusto. Vamos Spike... ¿Spike?

-Oh, sí, perdona Twilight. Es solo que, ese hombre de allí me ha llamado la atención.

Un joven con gorra, gafas de sol y las solapas de la chaqueta cubriéndole el rostro se bajo del mismo autobús en el que iban ellos, y se alejó caminando.

-Vaya, va muy tapado estando en pleno Junio.-comentó Twilight.

-No se porque, pero me ha dado mala espina nada más verle.-dijo Spike.

-Espero que no te importe saber que tendrás un compañero.-dijo Matt.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Twilight, confundida.

-Bueno, que sepas que yo trabajo también en la biblioteca.-dijo, mientras se sacaba la lengua en un gesto cómico.

-¿En serio?-pregunto esta, ilusionada, por saber de alguien que compartía su afición.

-Así es, nos comunicaron que vendría una chica a ocupar el puesto vacante de bibliotecaria, e intentare darte la mejor estancia posible.-dijo, mostrando una sonrisa, Twilight iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Spike.

-Creo que llegamos...-dijo este, mirando al gran edificio que estaba enfrente suya.

El edificio que se alzaba ante ellos era enorme. Twilight y Spike se quedaron pasmados al ver semejante estructura, jamas habían contemplado algo parecido en su vida. Era un edificio único, tres pisos se alzaban poderosamente dando la impresión de una mansión, o un ayuntamiento o algún hotel. Tenía un estilo mezclado, entre clásico y moderno, manteniendo una armonía espectacular. La fachada lucia un color marrón y negro, con un estilo gótico. Ventanas y balcones por toda la pared con personas charlando y tomando café. Lo moderno no pasaba desapercibido. Las puertas, las luces, los dispositivos de seguridad, y algo que asombro mucho más a Twilight. Un observatorio. Twilight no cabía en si, le habían dicho que la biblioteca de Ponyville era asombrosa, pero no se esperaba eso. Siguió explorando la estructura con su mirada cuando descubrió un detalle más fascinante aún. Un enorme árbol crecía en lo que parecía ser el centro de la librería. Ella conocía bien el árbol, era una Sakura, lo sabía por su color rosa que teñía todo el árbol. Lo que no entendía era que hacía ese árbol ahí, ademas tenia entendido que esos arboles no crecían de esa altura. Aún así siguió mirando a todos lados en busca de más detalles, pero su acompañante la interrumpió.

-Parece que te gustó.-dijo Matt.

-Es increíble.-contestó Twilight.-Nunca había visto algo así.

-Lo se, a la Princesa Celestia le importa mucho la educación de su pueblo.-dijo Spike igual de asombrado.

-Supongo que les gustará mas de adentro. Como verán son tres pisos desde afuera, pero también hay un nivel subterráneo. El primer piso es utilizado como museo, ahí se exhiben las obras de arte o esculturas, ademas de que ahí se presentan nuevos libros o hacemos las ferias de los libros. El segundo piso es la librería en si. Ahí están todos los libros y ademas hay una pequeña cafetería dependiente de Sugarcube Corner. Es un buen lugar de recreación; y aunque no lo creas, muchas personas vienen a pasar la tarde por aquí. El tercer piso, bueno, ahí están los departamentos de los trabajadores. Ahí nos alojaremos tú y yo jeje, ademas de los demás que trabajan aquí. La planta baja, bueno, realmente no se que hay en la planta baja. En fin, ya habrá tiempo de que descubras tu nuevo hogar. Como veras es enorme, no tenemos edificios vecinos, la biblioteca ocupa todo el espacio entre las cuatro calles que la delimitan. Y hay un hermoso jardín en el centro, en verdad que es... oh, lo siento, creo que ya hablé mucho.- dijo Matt apenado al ver a Twilight mirándolo tiernamente.

-Pues vaya que es grande.-contesto Twilight.

-Sí, después de "el supremo palacio de las letras" en Canterlot, esta es la segunda biblioteca mas grande de Equestria.

-Jamas lo imagine.-gritó Spike.

-Bueno, es hora de instalarte.- dijo Matt y todos tomaron las maletas para entrar en el edificio.

De repente, mientras Twilight y Spike comenzaban a admirar la biblioteca, llamaron a la puerta. Matt se dirigió a abrirla.

-¡Dime que es cierto! ¡Dime que hay gente nueva!-dijo una chica de cabello rosado mientras entraba a la biblioteca y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor de Matt.

-Si, así es Pinkie.-respondió este, mientras la chica pelirosada comenzaba a dar saltitos alrededor suya.

-¿Crees que me puedas hacer el favor de...?

-Por supuesto Pinkie, me encargo ahora mismo.-comentó este, sonriendo. Pinkie solo lo abrazó, y salio pitando de la biblioteca.

* * *

Twilight desempacaba y acomodaba toda su ropa pulcramente doblada en sus cajones. Ordenándolos por colores y tipo de prenda, todo esto claro esta con ayuda de su magia. Por su parte Spike observa como su hermana adoptiva llevaba a cabo la aburrida tarea con tanto entusiasmo. Se fijó en su nueva habitación, era muy espaciosa. No tanto como su antiguo recinto en la academia de Canterlot, pero al menos no estarían nada apretados. Cabían al menos seis personas más.

-Spike, ¿no vas a acomodar tu ropa?-preguntó Twilight.

-Oh... si, un momento.-Spike se acercó a su lado de la habitación. Su cama era ligeramente más pequeña que la de Twilight. "me gustan las camas pequeñas" pensó mientras abría un ropero que se ubicaba a la derecha.

-Asegúrate de que estén ordenados por colo...-Twilight no terminó su frase. Su pequeño hermano había abierto su equipaje y lo había vaciado por completo en un cajón. Acto seguido intentó cerrar con fuerza el compartimento que vomitaba ropa.-Ahg... ¡Spike! ¿no puedes ser más ordenado?

-¿Qué importa?-preguntó el adolescente en su defensa.-No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo... ¿o sí?

-No lo se Spike. La princesa Celestia no me dijo cuanto tiempo estaría aquí, pero yo también espero que no sea mucho... debería estar estudiando ahora mismo...

-¿En verdad no te cansas de estudiar?

-Pues no... estudiar es lo más emocionante que puede existir.-dijo Twilight chasqueando sus dedos haciendo que una aura color lavanda apareciera en sus manos. Acto seguido todas las prendas de su hermano se ordenaron al instante.

-Enséñame a hacer eso.-dijo Spike sorprendido.

-Mjeje, quisiera poder hacerlo, pero solamente aquellos que poseen la marca del unicornio pueden controlar la energía mágica.-dijo Twilight sonriendo mientras se apartaba la blusa para mostrarle a Spike un lunar en forma de estrella sobre su clavicula.

-¿Como consigo una marca así?-dijo Spike fastidiado.

-No se si sea posible, pero todos los que conozco que la poseen nacieron con ella.

-Oh... tss... quisiera saber si mis padres poseían una marca...-dijo el pequeño deprimiéndose y mirando el suelo triste. Twilight lo miro con pena, su pobre hermano adoptivo no había conocido a sus padres biológicos. Twilight y sus padres se habían encargado de él desde que era un bebé. Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó con cariño.

-No pienses en eso, Spike, yo soy tu familia ahora.-dijo la joven hechicera con una sonrisa cálida.

Spike sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. De pronto la puerta sonó. Spike saltó de la cama y fue directo a abrirla. Su visitante era su amigo de esa misma mañana.

-Creo que es hora de el pequeño tour que les prometí.-dijo este con un ademan agradable.

-¿Qué dices Spike? ¿Vamos a conocer Ponyville?-preguntó Twilight a su hermano.

-¡Ya rugiste!-dijo el chico de ojos verdes con alegría.

Todos salieron de la habitación y después de la biblioteca. En la avenida pocos automóviles transitaban. El pueblo no era precisamente pequeño, ni precisamente tan pueblo; pero aún así era posible recorrer el lugar a pie. Durante un buen rato caminaron en dirección al norte, desde Ponyville se alcanzaba a distinguir el majestuoso palacio de Canterlot sobre la colina. Finalmente llegaron a un camino de terrecería que siguieron durante unos diez minutos. Ese lugar no había sido tan tocado por la modernidad ni la tecnología, era una granja pura y clásica. "Sweet Apple Acres" se alcanzaba a leer a la distancia. Un granero, un tractor (ambos rojos) y una extensión enorme de tierra repleta de árboles de manzana era el panorama que podían apreciar.

-Eh, Matt, ¿qué es este lugar?-preguntó Twilight.

-Bueno, esta es la granja de la Familia Apple... creí que sería el lugar perfecto para iniciar... ademas... creo que serán buenas amigas.

-No, no, no... no vine aquí a hacer amigas.-dijo Twilight asustada.-Vine en una importante misión de parte de la princesa Celestia.

-Twilight... tu importante misión es hacer amigas.-contestó Spike con cara de *are you fucking Kidding me*.

-Por favor Spike, esa no es una misión. Vine aquí a continuar mis estudios.

-Sobre la amistad.-dijo Spike nuevamente con la misma cara.

-Pero... Pero...

-Vamos Twilight, dales una oportunidad. Puede que las personas de aquí tengan algo interesante que contar.

-Sea como sea ya llegamos.-contestó Matt.

Por fin entraron a la granja. A lo lejos una chica de la misma edad de Twilight corría con la soga. Llevaba unos jeans vaqueros y una playera de cuadros naranja. Sus ojos eran verdes y su rostro estaba cubierto por unas cuantas pecas. En su cabeza, cubriendo sus dorados cabellos, lucía un sombrero, vaquero también. Iba a toda velocidad agitando la soga golpeando los árboles para bajar las manzanas.

-YeeeeHHHH jaaaa...-gritaba al puritito estilo campirano.

-¡Bien Applejack!-una niña, de la edad de Spike miraba encima de un barandal junto a un tipo enorme a la vaquera. Su cabello era pelirrojo adornado con un moño y sus ojos color miel. Vestía un overol azul y una camisa crema. El tipo a su lado medía unos dos metros. Igualmente llevaba una camisa de cuadros roja y unos jeans. También era rubio y sus ojos también eran verdes y masticaba una espiga de trigo mientras miraba tranquilamente a la vaquera.

El parecido entre los tres vaqueros era tan claro que solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que eran hermanos.

-Wow... mira Twilight, ese tipo es enorme, debe ser hijo único.

Twilight miró a su hermano sin remedio. De pronto la vaquera se percató de la presencia de los visitantes y de un salto llegó a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Twilight Sparkle y el mi hermano Spike...

-¡Mucho gusto señorita! llega justo a tiempo para el rodeo.-decía la campirana mientras estrechaba y agitaba la mano de Twilight enérgicamente.-Yo soy Applejack, ellos son Big Mac y Applebloom.-los sujetos que señalaba se acercaron a ellos alegremente.

-Hola.-dijo la niña pelirroja.

-Euyep.-Big Mac poseía una voz gruesa, nada sorprendente para un tipo de su calibre.

-Aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos encanta hacer amigos, deja que te presentemos a la abuela Smith.-dijo Applejack alegre.-Vengan, tenemos una tarta de manzana recién horneada.

Spike comenzó a babear al escuchar la palabra "tarta". Twilight puso una mueca de inseguridad. Matt se lamió los labios.

-Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo...-empezó a decir la chica de ojos violetas.

-Ahh...-los tres vaqueros, Spike y Matt pusieron una triste cara de perrito. La presión fue mucho para la estudiosa Twilight.

-Esta bien...

-¡Yay!-dijeron todos corriendo hacia la casa.

La tarta no estaba para nada mal. Twilight incluso lo disfrutó mucho. Se había mantenido ligeramente callada durante la estancia. Los Apple contaban historias sobre sus temporadas de cosechas y sus locas apuestas que hacían entre hermanos. Contaron como sus padres partieron al otro mundo en un accidente automovilístico cuando Applebloom apenas era una bebe. Spike se sintió identificado con la pequeña pelirroja, el tampoco había conocido a sus padres.

La abuela Smith era agradable. a pesar de aparentar una edad muy avanzada se veía llena de energía. La estancia continuó un rato entre juegos y risas. Twilight deseaba que ese momento se terminara rápido. Finalmente Matt se levantó diciendo que era hora de continuar, de lo contrario caería la noche y no habrían conocido ni un poco la ciudad.

Salieron de la granja despedidos por la excéntrica familia y con el estomago lleno de pastel. El sol brillaba en su cenit, anunciando el medio día.

-Ahm, creo que comí demasiado pastel.-dijo Twilight con la panza llena.

-Pues yo me he quedado con un poco de hambre.-dijo Spike relamiéndose la cara, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana.

-Por favor, dime que no vamos a ir a ningún otro sitio de comida.-le dijo suplicantemente a Matt.

-Jaja, tranquila. Creo que esta chica te podría caer bien.-dijo mientras se acercaban a un edificio con forma de carrusel.-Es algo refinada, y siempre ha querido vivir en Canterlot. Le hará mucha ilusión conocer a gente de allí.

Entraron en la tienda, haciendo sonar las campanillas de lo alto del marco.

-Ahora voy.-dijo una melodiosa voz desde el interior de una habitación.

Por esa puerta no tardó en aparecer una bella joven con camisa y pantalones blancos, de melena morado perfectamente peinada, y ojos azules. Matt la saludó y empezó a conversar con ella, mientras Twilight se fijó en como su hermano se quedo completamente paralizado y sonrojado mirándola.

-Que bella.-dijo completamente embobado.

Twilight dejo ver una sonrisa divertida, y después alzó la vista cuando Matt se dirigió a ella.

-Twilight, esta es Rarity. Trabaja en esta Boutique como modista.

-Encantada.-dijo Rarity con un toque refinado.-Matt me ha dicho que tú también tienes el símbolo del unicornio.

-¿Tú lo tienes?

-Claro, pero no sería mostrable aquí delante. ¿Qué te trae a un sitio como Ponyville?

-Verás, la princesa Celestia...

No alcanzó a terminar cuando Rarity casi se le echo encima.

-¡¿La princesa Celestia?!

-Ehm, sí, yo soy su alumna personal y...

-¡¿Eres de Canterlot?!-dijo agarrandola por los brazos, mientras Twilight se ponía un poco nerviosa.

-S-sí.

-Oh, yo siempre he querido vivir allí. El glamour, lo sotisficado... ¡es maravilloso! Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.-dijo con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada que daba algo de miedo.

Twilight simplemente miró hacía Matt, y este intercedió.

-Ahora había quedado en enseñarles el pueblo, pero cuando "ya sabes quien" lo tenga preparado esta noche, podréis hablar más tranquilas.

-Oh, claro. No hay problema. Puedo esperar.-dijo Rarity recuperando la compostura.-Nos vemos esta noche. Adiós.

El trío salió por la puerta, mientras Twilight arrastraba a Spike por la capucha, que miraba hacia la boutique con ojos de enamorado. Cuando habían recorrido la calle hasta perder el edificio de vista, Twilight volvió a comenzar a hablar.

-¿A que os referíais con lo de esta noche?

-Oh, verás, es por Pinkie. Siempre que llega alguien nuevo al pueblo, ella...

En ese momento un conejo salió como una exhalación de la puerta de un edificio de planta baja con un gran jardín vallado alrededor. El conejo iba corriendo mirando hacía atrás, cuando chocó contra la pierna de Twilight, cayendo en redondo de espaldas. Twilight lo cogió entre sus brazos.

-¿Y este pequeño de donde ha salido?

-¡Angel!

Del cielo vieron bajar a una chica con un par de alas amarillas, una larga y sedosa melena rosada, y unos ojos de tono turquesa. Aterrizó frente a ellos, y cogió al conejo.

-Oh, gracias por pararlo. Si hubiera llegado a la carretera, le hubiera pasado algo horrible.-dijo la chica con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Hola Fluttershy.-la saludó Matt.

-Oh, hola Matt. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Le estaba mostrando el pueblo a estos dos. Ella es Twilight, y él es Spike.

-Hola.-dijeron ambos al unisono.

-Ho-hola.-dijo la pelirosada en un ton de voz aún más bajo, escondiéndose tras su melena.

A esto le siguió un incomodo silencio, que rompió Matt.

-Bueno, ella trabaja en el refugio de animales de ahí mismo.-dijo señalando al edificio del que Angel había salido corriendo.

-Vaya, así que de ahí huía.-dijo Twilight.

-Aja. No es capaz de estarse quieto en ningún momento.-dijo Fluttershy mientras el conejo comenzaba a despertarse.-Bueno, he de volver. Dentro me necesitan. Fue un placer.-dijo la tímida chica con la marca de pegaso volviendo al interior.

-Es un poco tímida, ¿no?-dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a Matt.

Matt iba a decir algo, pero lo único que hizo fue girarse y extendió los brazos, haciendo que dos figuras cayeran al suelo.

-Eh, ¿porque hiciste eso? ¡Iba ganando!-exclamó la chica con el pelo arcoiris y alas azules, mientras se levantaba.

-¿Que dices? ¡Iba ganando yo!-respondió el otro chico pelinegro, con alas también.

-Atrévete a decirme eso en la cara.-dijo la chica, encarándose al chico.

-Rainbow, Robert, parad ya de pelear, os quiero presentar a Twilight y Spike...son nuevos por aquí.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y este es mi hermanito Spike, estamos aquí porque...

-Si, si, ya...no tenemos tiempos para presentaciones, ¡tengo una carrera que ganar!-comentó Rainbow, saliendo a escape, mientras era perseguida por Robert, y Matt solo suspiraba.

-No te preocupes Twi, ellos dos...son así...

Matt miró al cielo y notó que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver. Ya no tenemos tiempo de ver nada más, quizá mañana...

-Si, esta bien. Estoy exhausta-dijo la hechicera suspirando.

De pronto un olor como a azufre se sintió en la atmósfera. A continuación Spike lanzó un pequeño gemido de agonía, mientras se rascaba con furia toda la piel. Matt solo miró con recelo, se fijó bien y alcanzo a ver ¿escamas purpuras? en donde debería haber piel. Él solo sabía de una especie de criaturas que cambian su piel por escamas. Eso lo puso inquieto.

-Twilight... agh... otra vez... ayúdame...-decía Spike suplicante mientras emanaba vapor y cenizas de su cuerpo. Twilight miró asustada la escena.

-¡Spike! tranquilo, no te muevas.-Twilight se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hermano mientras chasqueaba sus dedos lista para realizar su conjuro -Que el amor del sol y la luna...

-¡AHHHH!-gritó Spike. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo verde y habían cambiado su apariencia. Ahora lucían como los ojos de un lagarto.

-...encienda su fuego en la oscuridad de esta alma...-continuó Twilight preocupada. En el suelo alrededor de Spike, un circulo mágico con símbolos desconocidos para Matt comenzó a brillar.-... para mostrarle el camino de la verdad... ¡Retención!

Al mismo tiempo que gritaba golpeó el piso con fuerza. El circulo alrededor de Spike exploto en luz. Al siguiente momento el niño de 12 años se encontraba en el suelo semi-inconsciente. Twilight tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Debes enviarle una carta a la princesa, debe saber de este incidente. No usaremos el correo electrónico hoy... necesitaremos el aliento.

-Escribe rápido... estoy muy cansado.-dijo Spike débilmente.

Twilight sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma de la mochila de su hermano. Escribió con una velocidad sorprendente, Matt solo observaba sin saber que hacer. Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, enrolló el papel y lo sujetó con un listón pasándoselo a su hermano.

Este con apenas ganas y fuerzas lo sujetó con las puntas de sus dedos. Acto seguido sopló y para el asombro y confirmación para Matt una pequeña llamarada verde salió de los labios del niño. La carta se esfumó al instante. Spike cayó rendido en los brazos de su hermana. Esta lo sujetó y lo subió a su espalda. Miro a Matt y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada.

-Yo puedo llevarlo si quieres.-se ofreció Matt.

-No te ofendas,-contestó Twilight-pero a Spike no le gusta que nadie más lo lleve. No pesa mucho ademas.-dijo con una sonrisa.

La marcha siguió unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Matt rompió el silencio.

-Twilight, quiero preguntarte...

-¿Por lo de hace un momento?

- Sí... Spike... él... vi su piel cambiar... a escamas. Las únicas criaturas con apariencia humana capaces de transformarse en bestias feroces son...

-Los dragones.-completó Twilight sin despegar la vista al frente-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Spike es...?

-Si,Spike es un bebé de dragón, ya sabes. Bebé porque tiene 12 años, los dragones viven mas de mil.

-Pero Twilight, los dragones son criaturas peligrosas... ellos... ¡no hay dragones en Equestria! ¡Ellos deben vivir en el valle de fuego! Su naturaleza podría hacer que...

-¡¿Que un día pierda el control?! ¡¿Que un día yo no esté ahí para detener su transformación y devore a toda la población?!-Twilight le miraba molesta. Matt miró al suelo.- Dragón o no es mi hermano y no le voy a dar la espalda.

Twlight apretó el paso.

-Y te voy a pedir otra cosa Matt. No hablaremos de esto de nuevo, o al menos no enfrente de Spike.

-¿Por qué? ¿acaso el muchacho no sabe que es un dragón?

-No, no lo sabe. Y espero que sea así por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahg... mira Matt ya no quiero hablar de eso

Matt ya no dijo nada. Solo caminaron juntos a la biblioteca. Esperaba que la tensión se calmara un poco con la sorpresa que les aguardaba al llegar. Caminaron hacia la biblioteca durante al menos quince minutos más. Twilight encabezaba la marcha. Matt se sorprendía de lo bien que guiaba, tomando en cuenta que la chica conocía la ciudad apenas una tarde. Spike había despertado ya como si nada hubiera pasado. Doblaron en una esquina mostrando la portentosa biblioteca a lo lejos. Sin embargo, Twilight notó algo extraño.

-Ehmm, Matt ¿por qué la biblioteca se ve tan oscura? ¿Cierran tan temprano? Apenas son las 7.-preguntó Twilight.

-No lo se, hay que ir a ver.-contestó disimulando.

-Quizá hay una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida esperándonos.-dijo Spike ilusionado.

-Jaja claro, como si le importáramos a la gente de aquí.-respondió esta vez Twilight sarcástica. Matt solo miró hacía otro lado.

Llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca, y por si fuera poco las cortinas estaban corridas. No se podía ver nada desde fuera. Twilight notó que no había nadie alrededor, toda la ciudad parecía estar vacía. Matt sacó un paquete de llaves y se apresuró a abrir la puerta principal. Algo no estaba bien y Twilight comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Matt finalmente ingresó, Twilight que llevaba a Spike lo seguía. Llegaron al salón principal, todo estaba completamente oscuro.

-Twilight... siento una presencia-dijo Spike macabramente.

-Yo también...-de pronto una risita se escucho seguido de un ruido seco de una botella rompiéndose. La hechicera en un acto de reflejo saltó hacia Matt y haciendo uso de sus poderes se preparaba para hacer volar lo que fuera que estuviera ahí.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron decenas de personas al mismo tiempo que la luz era encendida, dejando a la joven de ojos lavanda con la mandíbula al ras del suelo y con sus manos repletas de magia.

-Increíble.-dijo Spike asombrado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Twilight.

-¡Hola!, ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy Pinkie Pie.-dijo una chica con cabello rosado fuerte llamando la atención de la hechicera.-Soy la misma chica de la mañana, ¿recuerdas? La que estaba en la estación cuando llegaste, y tu dijiste "hola bla bla bla estudiante de algo bla bla" y yo dije "¡ohhh!" y desaparecí. Bueno, pues jamás te había visto en ningún lugar nunca de los nunca, y yo conozco a cada persona en Ponyville. Por eso supe que eras nueva.-Twilight comenzaba a marearse-Y si eres nuevo, entonces no conoces a nadie, y si no conoces a nadie entonces no tienes amigos.-la chica hizo una cara de perrito.-Y si no tienes amigos entonces estas sola y eso es demasiado triste...

-¿Cómo es que le alcanza el aire?-preguntó Spike susurrando a su hermana.

-Entonces pensé-continuó-que debería hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida, así que invité a todos mis amigos de todo Ponyville, o sea todo el pueblo para que te conocieran, ¿ves? Ahora tienes muchas amigas.-dijo señalando a todas las chicas que había conocido ese día.-¿Te sorprendí? ¿ahh? ¿ahh?-terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-Yo... he... si que estoy sorprendida... pero... se supone que aquí no debe haber ruido.-dijo Twilight mirando su preciada biblioteca invadida.

-¡Tonterías! ¿Qué clase de fiesta sería si guardáramos silencio? Yo te diré... duh... aburrida.-dijo marcando la frase con una cara cómica.

Twilight se acercó a la mesa de bebidas un poco molesta sin saber que pensar. Parte de ella se sentía bien al saber que le habían preparado una fiesta, otra parte la hacía enojar muchísimo.

-Uuuugh.

Twilight, Matt y las chicas se voltearon para ver como Spike se empezaba a retorcer de dolor llevándose las manos al estomago.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Tomaste mucho pastel en la granja?-preguntaba Applejack.

Twilight conocía a su hermano adoptivo, y reconocía esa mirada. Pero no podía ser. No al menos tan pronto después de realizar el hechizo. Solo miro de reojo a Matt un momento, y este pareció entender.

-Ehm, Twilight, creo que sería mejor que llevarás a tu hermano a vuestra habitación. Debe de estar enfermo.

-Sí, sí. Estará mejor en cama.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh, pobrecillo.-dijo Fluttershy.-¿Podemos hacer algo por ayudarte?

-¡NO!-gritaron Matt y Twilight al unisono, haciendo que Fluttershy se escondiera tras sus amigas.

-Digo, no hace falta que os molesteis, ya me ocupo yo sola.-dijo Twilight.

Después, ayudó a Spike a subir las escaleras, mientras Matt distraía a las chicas y a los demás invitados.

-Supongo que no tardará mucho en volver a bajar. Sigamos con la fiesta.

Todos siguieron a lo suyo, mientras las chicas conversaban con Matt.

-Bueno, querido. Tú ya conoces nuestras impresiones sobre Twilight, ¿pero cual ha sido la tuya?-le preguntó Rarity.

Matt miro perplejo a las chicas, parpadeo un par de veces y, tras sonrojarse, comentó.

-Bueno...es una chica bastante inteligente, organizada...se nota que no ha tenido muchas amistades y es muy...linda...

Esto ultimo lo dijo con un hilo de voz muy agudo.

-Uuuuh. Veo que alguien se ha fijado en la chica nueva.-dijo Applejack apoyando el codo en su hombro.

-Claro que me fije en ella. Le hice una fiesta. Duuhh...-dijo Pinkie pie tomando un postre. Todas miraron divertidas a su amiga mientras rodaban los ojos y regresaban con el sonrojado Matt.

* * *

Twilight hizo que su hermano se sentara en el borde de la cama.

-Calma, Spike. ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó ella preocupada. ¿Acaso el hechizo ya no funcionaba?

-No, tranquila, no es eso. Es que...-dijo para luego echar un eructo con una lengua de fuego verde que se transformo en una carta.

-Vaya, parece que la princesa ya ha contestado.-dijo más tranquila, mientras desenrollaba el pergamino.-Que extraño.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No hay nada respecto a lo de hoy. Se trata de una dirección en Ponyville, y luego unas indicaciones extrañas. "Tercera piedra desde abajo y quinta desde la izquierda de la pared tras el altar. Segundo pasillo por la derecha, y cuarto por la izquierda. 642".

-¿Qué significa?

-Ni idea, pero si lo envía la princesa tiene que ser importante. No tenemos tiempo que perder.-dijo preparándose para volver a salir.

-Pero Twilight.-le dijo su hermano.-Abajo todo el mundo ha hecho una fiesta solo para nosotros. ¡No podemos irnos así!

-Tienes razón.-dijo ella apartando la mano del pomo de la puerta, mientras Spike daba un suspiro de calma.-Nos bajare por la ventana con mi magia para que no nos vean.

Spike se dio un facepalm ante la terquedad de su hermana mayor.

* * *

La dirección resultó ser de un antiguo templo de la luna.

-Este sitio esta en ruinas.-dijo Spike mientras ayudaba a Twilight a empujar el pesado portón de metal.

-Pues por el interior no lo parece.

El templo mostraba el típico deterioro por el paso del tiempo. Piedras corroídas por el agua que cae del techo, y demás. Pero algo no cuadraba.

-Que extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el chico peliverde.

-Este sitio debe llevar siglos abandonado, pero entonces, ¿dónde están las telarañas? ¿Y porque hicieron unos bancos de metal en vez de unos de madera?

En efecto. Los bancos de aquella iglesia eran de hierro, y en el altar, en vez de el clásico símbolo del sol y la luna, había una luna con el rostro de un unicornio perfilado.

-La pared tas el altar.

Twilight comenzó a palpar busando algo, hasta que notó una piedra floja. Spike se colocó justo detrás de ella cuando la presionó. En ese momento el techo comenzó a temblar, y una placa de acero bajó como una guillotina a sus espaldas. Había una figura a la entrada del templo que escuchó lo ocurrido.

**-La bruja... la bruja y el dragón han encontrado el pasadizo. Debemos evitar que salgan, o nuestra señora no podrá volver. Vendrán las otras brujas, y nos destruirán.**

* * *

Twilight usaba su magia para alumbrar el lugar. Primero se volteo para ver la gruesa pared de metal que les había dejad atrapados, y luego vio que la pared de piedra en frente suya había desaparecido.

-Twilight, ¿qué es este lugar?

-No lo se, Spike.

En el corredor que daba a unas escaleras hacia abajo, se veían antorchas de magia a los lados. Podían encenderse con magia, y se iría propagando solo de antorcha en antorcha para iluminar el lugar. Una chispa salió de los dedos de Twilight, y se movió hacía la antorcha más cercana, empezando a iluminar el pasillo como una fila de fichas de domino.

-Vamos.

-No estoy muy seguro. Podría ser peligroso.

-Pues el único modo que tenemos de salir de aquí.

La pelimorada dio unos pasos, y el niño dragón no tardo en seguirla. Vieron como el pasillo central tenía salidas a otros por ambos lados.

-Segundo por la derecha.-dijo Twilight entrando por uno.-Y cuarto por la izquierda.

Ese camino acabó dando a una habitación sin salida. De forma cuadrangular, y bastante ancha, lo único que había en ella era un cofre dorado en el centro.

-¿Es un tesoro?-preguntó Spike algo emocionado.

Twilight simplemente sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su hermanito. Se acercó al cofre, y se fijo en que no tenía candado ni cerradura. Era una cerradura de combinación. Tres dígitos.

-642.

El cofre dio un "clic" satisfactorio, dejando ver que se había abierto.

-¿Recuerdas toda la nota de memoria?-preguntó incrédulo Spike.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera contestarle, notaron como una enorme sombra les cubría por detrás.

-**¡BRUJA!**

Un enorme monstruo que parecía estar compuesto de una especie de niebla negra, se abalanzó contra ellos. Twilight empujó a Spike antes de que se les echara encima, y la criatura se estrelló contra la pared del fondo.

-¡Spike, huye! Yo lo entretendré.

Twilight lanzó un hechizo contra la sombra viviente, pero el rayo morado lo atravesó como si tan solo fuera humo, sin hacerle daño.

-¿Pero que...?

La criatura la agarró por el cuello con un tentáculo. A Twilight le empezaba a faltar el aire y no sabía que hacer.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana!

Spike se echo sobre la espalda del monstruo de humo. Este intentaba quitárselo de encima con el otro tentáculo.

-**¡Bajate!-**dijo dejando caer a la pelimorada.

-¡Twilight, vete mientras lo distraigo!

El monstruo agarró a Spike con sus dos tentáculos, y lo lanzó contra la pared.

-¡No!

Twilight lanzó otro hechizo contra él, consiguiendo dejarlo desorientado esta vez.

-¡Spike! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su hermano no le respondió. Sangraba profusamente por la nariz, y estaba inconsciente. No sabía si estaba grave, y eso le preocupaba mucho.

-**¡Basta de trucos, bruja!**

-Como te atreves.

En ese momento, un colgante con forma de estrella en el interior del baúl comenzó a brillar.

-¡Como te atreves!

Una luz salió del baúl y se posó sobre la frente de Twilight.

-**¡No! La bruja tiene su poder completo. He fallado a mi señora.**

Una luz morada cubrió la sala por completo, mientras el cuerpo de humo se deshacía.

* * *

-Twilight.

La pelimorada se despertó poco a poco en el suelo de piedra, mientras su hermano le hablaba.

-¡Spike!-esta le abrazó enseguida, y luego se separó.-¿No estás herido?

-Pues no. Lo último que recuerdo es ser lanzado por el monstruo, y luego, nada. Por cierto, ¿qué era?

-No lo se.-dijo Twilight.-Pero creo que tiene que ver con ese cofre.

Cuando se acercaron a inspeccionar su interior, Spike se fijó en algo.

-¿Cuando te has comprado ese colgante?

-¿Colgante?-vio la estrella morada que colgaba de su cuello.-Es la primera vez que lo veo.

Cuando observaron el interior del cofre, vieron cinco gargantillas. Una con una joya con forma de zafiro, otra de mariposa, otra de rayo, otra de manzana, y otra de globo. Debajo de estas, había un libro. Fue lo primero que cogió Twilight.

-"Nightmare Moon".

-¿Un viejo cuento infantil?-preguntó Spike incrédulo?

Twilight ojeo el libro un poco.

-Es extraño. No lo narra como si fuese un cuento, sino como si fuese algo real.

Al llegar al final, por el interior de la contraportada, había incrustado un adorno con la forma del sol. En cuanto Twilight lo tocó con la punta de sus dedos, entro en trance.

* * *

-_Twilight._

Se encontró a si misma en un vacio blanco que parecía no tener fin.

-Esa voz... ¿princesa Celestia?

-_Siento cargarte con esta responsabilidad, pero el futuro de Equestria descansa en tus manos._

-¿El futuro de Equestria?-dijo mirando a los lados, notando como si la voz lo envolviese todo.

_-¿Conoces la leyenda de Nightmare Moon?_

-Sí, pero, ¿no era un simple cuento infantil?

_-Es tan real como tú y como yo._

La luz desapareció, y todo se volvió oscuridad. Luego, notó un foco de luz que resultó ser la luna, con una extraña marca con forma de unicornio. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró a si misma en un devastado castillo medieval, en lo alto de una torre. Por debajo de ella, se movían estelas de humo, como si tuvieran vida propia.

_-Hace siglos, Nightmare Moon sumió a este mundo en la noche y oscuridad eternas._

Vio como en lo alto de la torre anexa, un par de alas negras se desplegaban, revelando una oscura figura femenina, con un brillo azul en los ojos.

_-Y con todo mi pesar, tuve que utilizar el poder mas grande conocido para detenerla._

Un rayo arcoiris cubrió toda la zona, y cuando desapareció, la mujer y las sombras desaparecieron, mientas el sol ocupaba el lugar de la luna.

-¿Qué poder era ese?-preguntó Twilight.

El entorno volvió a cambiar, viéndose el mismo vacío blanco, con seis luces que comenzaron a brillar frente a ella.

-_Los elementos de la armonía._

-Son... las mismas joyas que las gargantillas del baúl, y el colgante que llevo puesto.

-_Nightmare Moon volverá dentro de 30 lunas, y es el poder de los elementos lo único que puede detenerla. Debes encontrar a las otras portadoras para poder detenerla, pero tened cuidado. Enviará a sus monstruos para intentar acabar con vosotras._

-Princesa Celestia, no comprendo.

_-Te daría más respuestas, pero el tiempo se acaba. Todo lo demás que quieras saber, se encuentra el el libro._

-¡Princesa, espere! ¿Porque no...?

Los ojos de Twilight volvieron a la normalidad, y vio a Spike a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó este.

-No lo se.-respondió la pelimorada frotándose la cabeza.

* * *

Por el camino de vuelta a la biblioteca, Twilight le explicó a su hermano todo lo ocurrido.

-Así que ahora eres la responsable de una increíble fuerza mágica, y debes encontrar a otras cinco para que te ayuden a derrotar a una antigua fuerza maligna.-dijo cargando con el pequeño cofre.

-Así es.-contestó ella simplemente, mientras repasaba el libro.

-Hermana, no te lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿Has estado tomando algo que no debías? Como coc..

-¡Spike!

Llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca, esperando que la fiesta ya hubiera acabado.

* * *

La fiesta hacía mucho que había acabado, los invitados se habían ido y Matt se encontraba recogiendo, preguntándose si Twilight estaría bien. De repente, escucho el sonido de la puerta y escucho las voces de Twi y su hermano. Se sorprendió, ¿como habían salido sin que se enterase? De todas formas, le debía una explicación.

-¡Twilight!-la aludida dio un respingo-¿Donde estabas? ¡Te perdiste la fiesta!

-Errrr...Matt...veras...yo...-Twilight iba a contarle alguna excusa, pero tras mirarle fijamente a los ojos, supo que debía contárselo todo.-Siéntate...esto va a ser una historia larga.

* * *

Twilight se despertó en su cama al amanecer. Miró la de su hermano, y estaba vacía. Bajo a desayunar, y el desayuno estaba siendo preparado por él.

-Buenos días Twilight.-dijo llevando unos platos a la mesa.

-Buenos días Spike. ¿Matt se ha despertado ya?

-No, tú eres la primera. Por cierto, ¿crees que te habrá creído lo de anoche?

-De no ser porque tú me diste la razón seguramente hubiera pensado que estaba loca.-dijo sentandose.-Por cierto, ¿ha llegado el periódico?

-Sí, ahora te lo traigo.-contestó saliendo de la habitación con un vaso de zumo en la mano.-¿Vas ha hablar con la princesa?

-Si, pensaba enviarle un correo electrónico justo después de desayunar para...

Se escucho el ruido de un vaso rompiéndose contra el suelo.

-¿Spike?

Se levantó, y vio a su hermano mirando petrificado la portada del periódico, con el zumo derramado y el vaso roto en el suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El solo señalo el periódico, y su hermana se quedo igual que él. En el titular principal decía: "**La princesa Celestia asesinada".**

* * *

Una pequeña casa alquilada a las afueras de Ponyville. En una habitación con las cortinas corridas, y las persianas bajadas, un joven meditaba en el centro, vestido únicamente con un pantalón blanco ajustado, rodeado de velas blancas.

"Respira"

"**Se acerca el día."**

"Lo se."

"**Cuando las guardianas fracasen, me librare de ti y seré completamente libre."**

"Y cuando triunfen, tú será destruido, y seré el primero de mis ancestros en llevar una vida normal."

**"No lo harán."**

"Respira."

**"No me ignores."**

"Respira."

**"Seré libre y las destruiré, las des..."**

La voz en el interior de su mente fue acallada, y el joven dijo unas palabras, mientras el brillo dorado de sus ojos desaparecía al ser abiertos.

-Aaaaahh. Paz.


	2. Las primeras guardianas

Twilight estaba en su habitación hablando por telefono con su hermano mayor sobre la noticia de Celestia.

-¿Pero ella está bien o...?

-No lo sabemos, Twi. Entramos en su habitación por la mañana al ver que no salía, y encontramos el suelo lleno de lo que parecía sangre. Sin cuerpo ni nada. Ni siquiera sabemos si es suya.

-Bueno, llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

La pelimorada salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con Matt y Spike fuera.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Spike.

-Saben tanto como nosotros. Solo la dan por desaparecida.-respondió, con aspecto de empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes Twilight...todo estará bien...será todo un malentendido, ya veras...-dijo Matt, mientras abrazaba a Twilight para consolarla.

Ella solo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Es que estoy tan preocupada por ella. Ha sido como una madre para mi. Y ahora me entrega semejante responsabilidad, y no la tengo a ella para que me guíe, como ha hecho siempre.

-Te equivocas Twilight...pase lo que pase...este donde este...tu siempre la tendrás...aquí...-dijo, mientras agarraba las manos de Twilight y las dirigía hacia su corazón.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó con cara curiosa Applejack, que aparecía justo detrás de ellos con una canasta de manzanas.

-Si...tranquila Applejack.-comentó Matt, sonriendo.

Twilight vio por la puerta de su habitación, como una luz naranja salía del interior del cofre.

-Ehm, no nada.-dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

-Te traigo una canasta de manzanas como regalo de bienvenida, dulzura. Ayer no pudimos hablar ¿como sigue tu hermanito?-preguntó Applejack honestamente preocupada.

-Oh, no era nada grave. Un simple empacho.-dijo con una sonrisa cada vez más nerviosa, a medida que el brillo se intensificaba. Pero afortunadamente, Applejack no podía verlo desde donde estaba.-De todas formas, muchas gracias.-dijo cogiendo la cesta.

-Oh... eso me alegra. Bueno, debo regresar a trabajar.-dijo mirando a Matt.-Aposté con Big Mac a que lograba cocinar 20 pasteles de manzana antes del medio día. Ja! si lo logro el pobre invitara a Miss Cheerilee a salir con lapiz labial en los labios.-terminó Applejack con una carcajada. Se giro antes de doblar en la esquina.-Bienvenida Twilight. De verdad me da mucho gusto tener una nueva amiga.-guiñó el ojo y desapareció de la vista.

-¡Espero verte pronto!

Volvió a meterse rapidamente en la habitación, y observó como el brillo provenía de la gema con forma de manzana, que se empezó a apagar poco a poco.

-¿Ocurre algo, Twilight?-preguntó Spike detrás suya.

-Esta gema empezó a brillar cuando Applejack llegó. Pero ahora que se ha marchado, ha dejado de...-se voltea sobresaltada.-¿Ella es una de las demás?

* * *

Applejack caminaba satisfecha por la biblioteca. Se acercaba a la salida contenta de haber entregado su regalo. Iba pensando en como cocinar todos esos pasteles en tan poco tiempo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta de entrada. En ese mismo instante escuchó un conjunto de terribles gritos desde fuera. En el siguiente segundo las enormes puertas de Cristal de la biblioteca estallaron en miles de esquirlas, dejando a la vista un enorme lobo hecho de madera. Las personas en el pasillo se quedaron impactadas y en silencio. El lobo miraba de frente a la vaquera, pero nadie más que ella se daba cuenta.

-Ti...Ti...¡Timberwolves!-grióo una joven de cabello naranja presa del pánico. Todos reaccionaron y comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria. El lobo comenzó a lanzar zarpazos y mordidas en todas direcciones tratando de lastimar a quien estuviera a su alcance. De pronto una garra alcanzó a un muchacho de unos 14 años que atravesó la pared de tabla-roca sin volverse a levantar. Applejack miró furiosa la escena mientras el timberwolf se acercaba amenazante

-Sacaste boleto amigo...-dijo la vaquera acomodando su sombrero.

* * *

Twilight fue en busca de Applejack con la gargantilla de la manzana en la mano, mientras todo el mundo corría en dirección contraria.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre?

-¡TIMBERWOLF!-gritó la misma pelirroja de antes.

-¡¿Qué?!

Bajó rápidamente a la planta baja, a tiempo de ver como la campirana era lanzada contra una estantería, y la derribaba.

-¡Applejack!

Intentó ir a socorrerla, pero el lobo se interpuso en su camino. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente a Twilight, mostrando sus colmillos. Ella envolvió la mano que tenía libre con un aura de magia, y apuntó al lobo con ella. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer ningún movimiento...

-Eh, apestoso.

Applejack había vuelto a ponerse de pie, y la bestia se lanzó a por ella. Le saltó por encima, y utilizó su lazo para agarrarle el cuello, tirando desde atrás.

-¡Twilight, huye mientras yo lo distraigo!

-Pero Applejack, ¿y tú?

-Se cuidarme sola, no...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el lobo de madera tiró del lazo con la boca, y tiró a Applejack al suelo bocabajo. Solo tuvo de tiempo de girarse, antes de que la bestia se echara a por su garganta.

-¡No!

El mismo brillo de la noche anterior envolvió a Twilight, distrayendo al lobo, y dándole la oportunidad a Applejack de quitárselo de encima de una patada. Cuando el brillo desapareció, la ropa de Twilight había cambiado. Llevaba un mono morado sin mangas, con algo de escote, con su marca de unicornio encima. Llevaba unos guantes largos que le llegaban hasta los codos, y una falda corta por encima de la cintura y el mono, junto a unas botas de tacón bajo.

-Twilight, ¿de donde has sacado eso?-preguntó Applejack.

-No tengo ni idea.

El lobo cambió de objetivo, e intentó atacar a Twilight. Esta dio un salto por encima suya en el aire.

-¿Cómo lo he hecho?

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había dejado la gargantilla tirada en el suelo. Intentó volver a por ella, pero el lobo se lanzó por ella, cayendo ambos afuera por una ventana.

-¡Twilight!

En ese momento, la gargantilla volvió a brillar, echándose al cuello de Applejack.

-¿Pero que..? ¡Suéltame!-dijo intentando quitársela, mientras un brillo naranja le envolvía.

* * *

Twilight sujetaba la boca del lobo a centímetros de su garganta. Cada vez se acercaba más y más. Era incapaz de quitarselo de encima, pero a segundos del fatal desenlace.

-Eh, tú.

El lobo fue levantado en lo alto por Applejack, que llevaba un traje muy parecido al de Twilight, solo que naranja. Acto seguido, lo lanzó contra una pared.

-Las zarpas fuera de mi amiga. ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Sabes de que va todo esto?-le preguntó la granjera.

-Es una larga historia, y estre encantada de exlicartela, en cuanto nos libremos de eso.-contestó señalando al lobo de madera.

-Déjamelo a mi.

Applejack encaró al lobo con calma, y en cuanto se echo a por ella, la rubia echo el puño hacía atrás, y golpeo el rostro del monstruo.

-¿Pero que..? ¿Cómo soy tan fuerte ahora?

No tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando la madera dispersa se convirtió en humo negro, que fue dispersado por el aire. Applejack y Twilight volvieron a la normalidad. La primera se fijó en la gargantilla que ahora adornaba su cuello.

-Suerte que no quedaba nadie en los alrededores para ver esto.-dijo la pelimorada acercándose.

Matt y Spike miraban desde la ventana con los ojos como plato y la madibula desencajada.

-Creo que me debe una explicación señorita.-dijo Applejack con el ceño fruncido.-Además ahora debemos reparar los destrozos.

-No se preocupen, ya alguien se hace cargo de eso.-dijo Matt desde dentro. Spike a su lado sujetó un viejo libro en alto, mostrándolo a su hermana.

-Applejack, creo que tu apuesta tendrá que esperar.

* * *

La biblioteca se había vaciado después del incidente; incluso la mayoría de los trabajadores habían salido huyendo. Twilight y los demás se dirigían al observatorio. Nadie los molestaría ahí, al menos nadie humano. Solo Twilight que era la nueva bibliotecaria en jefe bajo ordenes de Celestia tenía acceso a todo el complejo.

-Matt, Spike, Applejack. A partir de ahora nadie más que nosotros y un grupo de personas selectas podremos entrar al observatorio,¿entendido?

-Claro.-contestaron todos confundidos.

-Bien, Applecjak... te debo una disculpa por ponerte en peligro.

-Esta bien dulzura, solo dime que corrales está pasando y que es esta cosa.-dijo señalando la gargantilla de su cuello.

-Bien... Spike, el libro.-su hermano se acercó con el pesado y antiguo volumen.-Perfecto. "La Leyenda de Nightmare Moon".

-Yo conozco ese cuento.-dijo Applejack.-Mis padres me lo contaban cuando ellos aún... bueno.-la vaquera miró con pesar el suelo.-Trata sobre la supuesta hermana malvada de la Princesa Celestia. Es un cuento de fantasía donde la Princesa se vuelve heroína y salva Equestria de la noche eterna. Pero es solo un mito ¿que tiene que ver?

Twilight giró el libro para mostrarle una ilustración. En la pagina señalada una mujer alta y delgada vestída de una túnica blanca volaba sobre los cielos. Tenía unas enormes alas blancas dándole la apariencia de un ángel. Una corona adornaba su cabeza y al rededor de ella seis joyas brillaban y levitaban. Cada una de las joyas de un color diferente.

-Los elementos de la armonía.-dijo Twilight.-"Lectura virtual"-dijo mientras el libro era rodeado de un aura violeta y de el miles de símbolos e imágenes cobraban vida llenando el salón. De pronto, una voz de mujer proviniente de la nada empezó a narrar una historia al mismo tiempo que las imagenes se movían.

-Hace más de mil años...

El Sol brillaba en lo alto, sin embargo brillaba pálido y triste. Pareciera que resentía la perdida de su amada princesa y no tuviera ganas de brillar. El sol se encontraba de luto. A pesar de eso y la terrible noticia sobre la supuesta muerte de la amada monarca, Ponyville se encontraba radiante y llena de vida. Sus habitantes se preparaban para otro fabuloso día lleno de emociones.

En la plaza central de Ponyville, tres pueblerinos recorrían la distancia agitados. Cargados de un enorme pero liviano baúl y un antiguo libro. Buscando cumplir su misión. Llevaban todo el día anterior y parte de esa misma mañana en su búsqueda infructuosa, sus pies comenzaban a quejarse. Pero no podían detenerse ahora. Aunque aún sentían un poco de desconfianza acerca sobre la ardua tarea que se les había asignado no podían negar que los sucesos anteriores eran por decir, poco probables de ocurrir, más si se trataba de Ponyville y una simple estudiante hechicera acompañada de una vaquera y un pequeño niño.

Completamente frustradas y desesperadas decidieron probar una vez más antes de darse por vencidas. La vaquera que ya había perdido la paciencia le hizo señas al muchacho de pelo verde para que le abriera el cofre. Una vez al descubierto su contenido extrajo de este una gargantilla roja que tenía la forma de un rayo. La sujetó con firmeza y se volvió para buscar a su siguiente sujeto de pruebas.

-¿Qué tal ellos?-dijo la chica de cabello obscuro señalando a un par de personas con unas canasta.

-¿Segura que también pueden ser hombres?-dijo la rubia con su típico acento granjero.

-El libro no dice nada acerca del genero.

Sin decir más, la chica con las pecas en el rostro, caminó decidida hacia el dúo de personas más cercano a ella. Era un chico de su edad con cabello café acompañado de otra chica rubia con ojos divertidos y un par de alas entre blancas y grises. La vaquera sin dar previo aviso ni mediar ninguna palabra se plantó enfrente de ellos cortando el paso. El hombre la miró extraño, la chica... bueno, nunca supo bien a donde miraba la chica. Después de unos incómodos segundos alzó la rara gema a la altura de su rostro mostrándolo a sus "victimas". Nada ocurrió.

-Emm... si, es muy bonita. Quizá un rubí de fuego por el fuerte tono de rojo y el diseño es único, jamás había visto algo así... y vaya que he visto muchas cosas. ¿Qué opinas Derpy?

-Woooow... brilla.- dijo la chica alada despistada.

Applejack comenzó a agitar con furia la gema en rostro de sus nuevos amigos. Estos se asustaron al instante.

-Creo que nos quiere hacer vudú.-dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño. La rubia con alas se asustó exageradamente y salio disparada volando. El otro muchacho se dio un facepalm y comenzó a correr para seguirla, dejando a la vaquera sola y enojada.

Derrotada regresó con sus amigos e introdujo la gema en su lugar. Todos observaron las nubes cansado y sin ánimos. Applejack se sentó sobre la orilla de la fuente siendo imitada por Twilight y Spike. Cuando estuvieron calmados todos lanzaron un largo suspiro demostrando sus pocas ganas de continuar

-Esto no funcionará Twilight.-dijo la vaquera con poca energía.

-Llevamos casi dos días buscando.-esta vez habló Spike.

-No podemos detenernos, según esto solo nos quedan 28 lunas antes del arribo de Nightmare Moon. Debemos hallar a los demás portadores antes de eso.

-Twilight, podría ser cualquiera. Hay muchas personas en Ponyville. Y muchas más en Equestria ¿que tal si algún portador esta en Manehattan o Las Pegasus? Quizá en el mismo Canterlot. Nos llevará mucho tiempo encontrarlos de esa forma.

-Lo sé.-contestó la bibliotecaria deprimida ante el comentario de la vaquera.

Así se quedaron. Con los hombros caídos y los ojos llenos de tristeza y desilusión.

Spike nunca había visto a su hermana tan preocupada. Pero sus esperanzas comenzaron a resurgir. Abrió el cofre, para ver como la gargantilla con forma de mariposa rosa comenzaba a brillar.

-Ehm, chicas.

Estas giraron la cabeza hacía él, y se levantaron de golpe al ver la gargantilla brillar en el interior del cofre. Twilight se levantó y la cogió, buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-Creo que la tengo.-dijo Applejack señalando a un árbol.

Miró hacía donde indicaba la campirana, y vio a alguien volando a la altura de las ramas más altas de un árbol. Fluttershy intentaba hacer que un malherido gato callejero se bajara, para poder llevarlo al refugio.

-Vamos, pequeño. No te pasará nada. Ven conmigo y te llevare a un lugar donde estarás a salvo, estarás caliente y podrás comer bien.

El gato tiritaba de frío, y estaba muy asustado y desnutrido. Pero al ver la cálida sonrisa de la joven se tranquilizó, y saltó sobre ella, mientras lo cogía entre sus brazos.

-Oh, que mono eres.

Cuando aterrizó, vio como Twilight, Spike y Applejack la miraban con un poco de sorpresa.

-Ah, hola chicas. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Fluttershy, nos gustaría hablar contigo de algo un tanto serio. ¿Tienes tiempo?-preguntó Applejack.

-Claro, pero antes tengo que llevar a este pequeño al refugio.

-No te preocupes, Spike lo llevará por ti.-dijo Twilight tranquilamente.

Una vez Spike se hubo marchado con el gato (no pudiendo evitar que este le arañase completamente la cara) y el cofre para llevarlo de vuelta a la biblioteca, Applejack y Twilight llevaron a la pelirrosada a una zona junto al río donde nadie les molestara. Ella estaba un poco asustada de porque le habían llevado a una zona tan apartada. No es que no confiara en ellas, pero es que no era muy difícil que algo le asustara.

-Applejack, procede.-dijo Twilight.

La campirana sacó una gargantilla con una mariposa rosa. Esta inmediatamente comenzó a brillar.

-Sí, no hay duda de que ella es una.-dijo Applejack.

-¿U-Una de que?-preguntó Fluttershy un poco intimidada.

-Es largo de explicar.-dijo Twilight.-¿Conoces la leyenda de Nightmare Moon?

-Claro, me la contaron cuando era pequeña. Tras aquello no pude dormir durante una semana.-dijo escondiendo el rostro tras su melena.

Applejack le mostró la gargantilla.

-Pues verás, aunque te parezca ridículo, esto forma parte de...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando entre Fluttershy y ellas aterrizó una enorme manticora, arrojándolas al suelo con el viento.

-Oh, genial.-dijo Applejack, mientras se preparaba a transformarse.

Fluttershy se levantó lentamente, mientras la rugiente bestia la miraba con muy malas intenciones. Cuando se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre ella, un proyectil morado le golpeó el costado.

-¡Fluttershy, escóndete mientras nosotros lo distraemos!

El monstruo se echo sobre Twilight, pero esta se teletransporto a un lado, al mismo tiempo que Applejack se echaba sobre su espalda.

-Vamos gatito, no creo que seas más difícil de domar que un...

No le dio tiempo de terminar su frase, cuando el monstruo comenzó a intentar quitarse la de encima. Por mucho que ella forcejeaba, no tardo en lanzarla contra una pared. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la manticora se abalanzó contra ella, pero Twilight se interpuso creando un escudo de magia. La bestia golpeaba repetidas veces el escudo, haciendo que empezara a fragmentarse.

Fluttershy observaba todo esto sin moverse. Quería ayudarlas, pero, ¿qué podría hacer ella? Sintió como si el corazón se le parase cuando el escudo de Twilight cedió, y la bestia se les echo encima.

-¡No!

Un brillo amarillo llamó la atención de la bestia, y de las chicas indefensas ante ella. La gargantilla se echo al cuello de Fluttershy, y su ropa comenzó a transformarse. Llevaba unas ropas amarillas parecidas a las de Applejack y Twilight, con una mariposa adornando el escote, y una alas ligeramente más grandes. La bestia cambio de objetivo, y fue junto a Fluttershy, levantando la pata dispuesto a atacarla. Las otras dos chicas se horrorizaron, y demasiado lejos como para poder hacer nada, simplemente cerraron los ojos.

-Tranquilo.

Volvieron a abrirlos, para quedarse con la boca abierta, viendo como Fluttershy le acariciaba la barbilla como a un perro.

-¿Quién es un buen gatito? ¿Quién es un buen gatito?-le decía de forma dulce.

Así estuvieron unos momentos, hasta que la manticora vio a las otras dos chicas, se asustó un momento, para luego convertirse en humo negro, ante la extrañada mirada de Fluttershy, mientras volvía a su forma normal.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo palpando su gargantilla.

Noto como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-De eso queríamos hablarte.-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, tras ser recompensados dos días de ardua búsqueda.

* * *

El bosque Everfree era un lugar muy peligroso para las personas descuidadas e indefensas. Sin embargo él sabía arreglárselas con cualquier tipo de fieras sin problema. Era en momentos como esos cuando agradecía mucho que sus padres le heredaran la marca del unicornio. A pesar de ser raro, había conocido personas que nacían sin la marca a pesar de tener dos padres capaces de manipular la energía o incluso más raro aún; de personas que nacían con ella teniendo dos padres terrestres.

Pero eso no era lo que lo preocupaba no. Corría agitado a través de la maleza enfocado en su importante misión. "La princesa Celestia cuenta conmigo" pensó, un rugido se escuchó detrás de él provocando que apretara la marcha. Se sentía muy nervioso pero no perdía la compostura, había estudiado en la Real Academia de Magia bajo la tutela de maestros poderosos e incluso había tomado unas cuantas clases con la propia Celestia. Él era el primero en su clase, pero aún así su nivel no se comparaba con la de la alumna numero uno de Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, ni mucho menos con la de la propia Princesa.

Siguió corriendo, huyendo de sus perseguidores mientras repasaba cuidadosamente las instrucciones que le había dado la monarca antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

"_- ¿Me quería ver alteza?-dijo un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro. Vestía una playera con cuello deportiva blanca con unas lineas azules turquesa brillantes y unos jeans oscuros. Sus marcados ojos café delataban su nerviosismo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia._

_-Lune... que bueno que llegas ¿Gustas una taza de té y unos bocadillos?-dijo la princesa señalando una bandeja plateada con pastelillos y un par de tazas_

_-Estoy bien princesa._

_-Insisto Lune. Necesito hablar contigo y quizá tardemos algún tiempo, además preferiría que tuvieras algo en el estómago cuando escuchas lo que tengo que decir. Vamos, siéntate conmigo._

_El muchacho se acercó a la mesa tambaleante. Había practicado mucho para su audiencia con la princesa y no quería estropearlo o darle mala impresión. La princesa sirvió una taza y se la pasó._

_-Bien Lune, te preguntarás por que te he llamado._

_-Eh... sí, me pasó por la mente._

_-Quisiera pedirte un favor, creo que eres un chico muy inteligente. Además tus notas demuestran tu gran habilidad para la magia. Creo que eres un chico muy especial y apuesto.-la princesa estiró sus enormes y resplandecientes alas blancas provocando una pequeña corriente de aire que agitó su melena arco iris. Justo en ese momento los rayos del sol, como si tuvieran vida propia, rodearon a la princesa dándole un resplandor dorado a su piel blanca como la nieve. Su belleza era celestial. La princesa fijó sus impresionantes ojos violeta en el muchacho. Este giró a otro lado sonrojado._

_-No soy tan bueno como cree. No he podido alcanzar a Twilight. Es decir, soy un año mayor que ella y apenas logré terminar el tercer nivel de magia avanzada cuando ella ya va en el quinto._

_-No te presiones Lune; el hechicero promedio a tu edad apenas está terminando el curso de magia básica. Has hecho grandes progresos, más que otros estudiantes. Que Twilight avanzara hasta quinto no quiere decir que tu seas un mal mago._

_-Solo quiere decir que Twilight es mejor.- la princesa miró con ternura al muchacho._

_-Lune, no te traje aquí para hablar sobre Twilight._

_-Lo siento. Dígame princesa ¿en que le puedo servir? Sus deseos serán ordenes para mí.-la princesa sonrió._

_-Lune. La misión que te encomendaré puede resultar peligrosa. Pero no te la encargaría si no confiara en que tu nivel de magia e inteligencia te llevarán al éxito. Escucha con atención, dentro de unos días tendré que partir del palacio. Cuando lo haga empezará tu encomienda. Tu misión es sencilla, pero puede haber complicaciones. Deberás viajar a Ponyville, ahí te reunirás con mi protegida. Twilight Sparkle partirá al lugar ya mencionado dentro de unos días..._

_-Espere... ¿saldré de la ciudad? y... ¿conviviré con Twilight? ¿Esa es mi importante misión?_

_-Déjame terminar. Twilight fue enviada a Ponyville con un propósito oculto; ella cree que irá a terminar sus estudios, pero la verdadera naturaleza de mi voluntad le será revelada una vez este allí. Twilight encontrará los elementos de la armonía..._

_-¿Los elementos de la armonía?-dijo Lune incrédulo._

_-No me interrumpas Lune, y mucho menos te atrevas a cuestionarme.-castigó la princesa severa. El muchacho solo miró al suelo.-Como decía. Twilight encontrará los elementos de la armonía y a sus respectivas portadoras. Tengo fe en eso. Tu misión es tan simple que no puede fallar. Debes asegurarte de que ella y las guardianas formen un vinculo sincero de amistad. Es imperativo que Twilight despierte la magia de su interior y no lo hará si no se logra esta conexión. Si fracasa entonces el relámpago arco iris no podrá ser invocado y Equestria estará perdida..._

_-Princesa no entiendo nada.-dijo Lune desesperado. La princesa suspiró._

_-Entonces Lune, sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Dentro de uno o dos semanas voy a partir a algún lugar lejano y sin previo aviso. No necesitas conocer los detalles de mi partida, pero cuando esto pase tu tendrás que viajar a Ponyville a supervisar a Twilight. Para ese entonces ella ya debió hacer amistades, pero si no lo ha hecho te asegurarás de que lo haga y le brindarás protección. Lune, prométeme que lo harás. Ella es como la hija que nunca tuve, prométeme que nada le pasará._

_-¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no envía a alguien más preparado?_

_-No Lune. Mis magos jamás entenderían la importancia de esta misión, son tan orgullosos que su visión se nubla. Tú eres diferente; tu corazón es puro. Debes prometérmelo.__-los ojos de la princesa denotaban aflicción._

_-Lo... lo prometo alteza._

_-Gracias Lune... mantente alerta. Puedes irte."_

El flashback terminó. No había terminado de comprender las palabras de la princesa, pero sabía que si la misma Celestia se lo había encomendado debía ser importante. Y vaya que ahora entendía por que. "No le fallaré Princesa" pensaba con determinación cuando unas enormes garras zumbaron a su derecha. Apenas tuvo tiempo de invocar un escudo.

Impactó pesadamente contra un árbol viejo y podrido que se quebró al instante. Con un pequeño dolor de espalda se volvió. Un enorme lobo negro (más grande que un león) estaba sobre él, listo para morder su rostro en cualquier momento.

-Tranquilo Hwin, no es comida... al menos no todavía jaja.-un chico rubio había aparecido por detrás del enorme animal. Llevaba una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra que remarcaban sus grandes músculos. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de un color escarlata antinatural dándole un aspecto aterrador.

-¡Clark! ¡Liberame en este momento!-gritó Lune furioso y asustado.

-¿Liberarte? Lo siento Lune, no es posible... mi señora ha sido clara... los elementos no deben reunirse y yo debo asegurarme de que no lo hagan. No puedo dejarte intervenir, viejo amigo.

-¡Por favor Clark! La princesa Celestia ha desaparecido, debemos hacer que vuelva.

-¡Nadie quiere que vuelva!-gritó el rubio furioso.-Mi señora de la noche se alzará, lo he visto. Ella purificará esta tierra.

-¡Escucha lo que dices Clark! ¡No eres tú! ¡Alguien te ha hechizado o poseído! Déjame ir y podré ayudarte.-terminó en un susurro.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME! ¡SOLAMENTE MI SEÑORA ME PODRÁ DAR ESA PAZ QUE ESTOY BUSCANDO! Me lo ha dicho.-el rubio miraba al cielo con anhelo.-Ella me lo reveló. El sol caerá y la luna brillará por siempre. Sí... está cerca... Celestia no puede volver. Lune, amigo mio... ya no te resistas.-terminó diciendo con una cara maniática.

-No comparto tus deseos, "amigo".

-Que pena Lune. Te quise dar una oportunidad. ¿Acaso todos esos años juntos no significaron nada? Hwin, acabalo.-ordenó el rubio al lobo. Este arremetió al chico de cabello oscuro con las fauces abiertas. Una explosión de luz seguido de una fuerte onda de repulsión envió lejos al enorme lobo junto a su rubio dueño. El lobo se recobró al instante y se preparó para atacar una vez más. Lune esperaba el ataque, estaba muy cansado pero aún podría utilizar tres o cuatro hechizos más. Finalmente Hwin le dio alcance y saltó contra él. Él muchacho detuvo al lobo en el aire haciendo que levitara y arrojándolo lejos. Sintió un dolor de cabeza debido al esfuerzo.

-Esa magia siempre es un problema.-dijo el rubio molesto.

-Fulgor del cielo.-un destello blanco se generó de la mano de Lune cegando al rubio y a su mascota. Cuando Clark y su lobo Hwin se recuperaron, Lune ya había desaparecido.

El chico corría una vez más, no quería hacerle daño a su amigo. Algo le había pasado y tenía que averiguar que era y solo una hechicera podía ayudarla. Para su suerte era la misma hechicera a la que vigilaría. Se preguntó si Twilight lo recordaría, a decir verdad solo habían cruzado palabra un par de veces en el colegio, pero nada más. Era probable que ni supiera quien era. Aún así ella no sabía que iba, por lo que daba lo mismo si lo conocía o no. Siguió corriendo, el hecho de que no quisiera lastimar a su amigo no quería decir que iba a dejar que lo asesinaran.

Finalmente comenzó a escuchar un murmullo que se iba haciendo grande. "Ponyville" pensó, unos minutos después logró salir de la espesura del bosque para encontrarse con su destino. El Pueblo de Ponyville se alzaba frente a él. Podía ver a las personas ir y venir desde lo lejos. Lo había conseguido.

-Bien, primero debo asearme.-dijo mirando su ropa sucia y rota.-Después, debo encontrarte Twilight.-se volvió una vez más para ver el denso bosque.-Tranquilo Clark, voy a rescatarte.-dijo, y emprendió marcha al pueblo.

Fluttershy se encontraba comprando en el mercado de Ponyville, como cualquier otro día. Después de salir del refugio, era lo primero que hacía. A veces podía resultar ser un trabajo agotador, pero le resultaba muy gratificante al ver a esos animalitos tan felices. Esperaba tranquilamente a la cola de la frutería, cuando en el momento de atenderla a ella, dos chicas se colocaron en medio.

-Ehm, disculpad.-dijo ella tímidamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-contestó una con cara de completa prepotencia.

-Es que... creo que estaba yo delante.

-¿Perdona?-dijo la otra con mirada desafiante.

-De-decía que...-contestó un poco intimidada.

-Perdona, te podrías echar un poco atrás.-dijo la otra con chulería.

-Pero... pero...

No tardó en echarse hacía atrás. Después de que estas dos fueran atendidas, Fluttershy las observo marcharse. Justo en ese momento pasaron al lado de un joven que observaba a Fluttershy detenidamente, y que en cuanto esta miró hacía allí, se escondió tras una esquina. Fluttershy se dio cuenta de ello, y lo achacó a una simple casualidad, así que simplemente terminó sus compras, y fue camino a su casa.

Se había echo más tarde de lo habitual, y había comenzado a anochecer. Y la zona del pueblo que transitaba en ese momento no era muy segura. Pero ella no se había dado cuenta de ello, ya que llevaba todo el rato con la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Eso, sumado a lo miedosa que era ella, y lo oscuro que estaba todo, no ayudaban. Dobló una esquina echando la vista atrás, y no vio contra quien chocó, haciendo que se le cayeran todas las bolsas.

-Oh, disculpe, no estaba mirando por donde iba.

-¡Ya me doy cuenta, zorra estúpida!

Frente a ella, el típico navajero de todo barrio bajo, y sus compañeros.

-Lo-lo siento.-contestó ella asustada, empezando a retroceder.

-Con eso no lo solucionas.-dijo otro cortandole el paso por detrás.

-Aunque quizás pueda perdonarte si me lo compensas.-dijo el chico con el que había tropezado, poniéndola contra una pared.

-Yo... yo...-decía completamente nerviosa sin saber que hacer.

-Tranquila, nena. Te lo pasarás bien con nosotros.-dijo otro pandillero, para entonces fijarse en algo que estaba en la misma dirección por la que vino ella.-Eh, mirad ahí.

Todos se giraron para ver a un chico de entre 1.85 y 1.90 parado observándolos, sin expresión alguna, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Cuanta debilidad y cobardía.

-Je, ¿te das cuenta? Hasta los transeúntes.-le dijo a Fluttershy el que la tenía sujeta.

-No lo decía por ella, lo decía por vosotros.

-¿Perdona?-dijo el más grande del grupo acercandosele amenazadoramente.

-Os dedicaís a asaltar a gente indefensa y en grupo, porque sois tan cobardes como para creer que así demostráis lo fuertes que sois, y tan débiles que no os atreveríais con alguien que plantara cara.

-Hablando de caras.

El pandillero le proporciono un puñetazo en toda la mejilla. Lo único que hizo el joven fue torcer un poco la cabeza como reacción a la fuerza del golpe, mientras que el otro encogía la mano con un gesto de dolor.

-¡Aaagh, joder! Había oido hablar de gente con el rostro de cemento, pero esto es ridículo.

Los demás comenzaron a ignorar a Fluttershy, mientras su jefe plantaba cara al joven.

-¿Es que quieres hacerte el héroe?-dijo agarrándole por la camiseta.

-No tengo intención de nada. Solo pasaba por aquí, y me tope con vosotros.

-No estarás tan gallito cuando te rajemos ese careto.-dijo sacando una pequeña navaja con la otra mano.

-Pues adelante.

El joven dejó salir una sonrisa maliciosa, pero lo más siniestro, era el brillo amarillo que tomaron sus ojos. Sin saber porque, los corazones de todos se llenaron de miedo, haciéndoles retroceder varios pasos. Todos menos Fluttershy, que estaba demasiado asustada para siquiera mirar. El líder soltó la navaja y la camiseta, comenzando a sudar frío. El joven dejó de sonreír, y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó, mientras los demás volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Qué narices acabas de hacer?

-Nada. Lo habéis echo vosotros solos.-dijo con simpleza.

-Eres un tío raro. Larguemonos de aquí.-dijo mientras los demás le seguían.

Fluttershy comenzó a alzar la vista, agazapada aún en una esquina, para ver como el joven le ofrecía la man para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí.-dijo ella dándole la mano.

Mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, se fijó en su forma de vestir. Todo negro, con una chaqueta fina y una camiseta básica.

-Gracias por ayudarme... esto...

-Mi nombre es Strong Mind.-dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas y a comenzar a meterlas en las bolsas.-Pero prefiero que me llamen solo Mind.-dijo entregándole una de las bolsas.

-Yo soy Fluttershy..-dijo con un tono de voz muy agudo.

-Mucho gusto, señorita. ¿Qué hacía aquí a estas horas?

-Me dirigía a mi casa, pero se me hizo algo tarde.

-Si quiere la acompaño.

-Oh, no, no hace falta que te molestes. Además, ya estoy casi al lado. Es a las afueras.

-Yo tengo una casa alquilada cerca de allí, me queda de camino. No me resultaría ninguna molestia.

Fluttershy quiso seguir resistiendose, pero al ver el insistente ofrecimiento de Mind, al final aceptó.

Iban caminando en dirección a su casa, mientras charlaban, y Mind le ayudaba cargando las bolsas.

-¿De modo que no eres de aquí?-preguntó la pelirrosada.

-No, llegue hace tan solo cuatro días. Aún no conozco muy bien e pueblo, y más de una vez he acabado deambulando por ahí sin saber donde.

-Bueno, pues si quieres yo... Nada, olvídalo.

-¿Si quiero que...?-preguntó el pelicastaño.

-Bueno, pensé que podríamos quedar mañana, y así, darte un pequeño tour por el pueblo.

-Sí no te importa hacerme ese favor.

-Oh, claro que no. Después de lo que hiciste por mi hoy, era lo menos que podía hacer para recompensarte.

No tardaron en llegar a la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy, donde procedieron a despedirse.

-Bueno, pues entonces quedamos aquí mañana por la mañana a las 10. ¿No?

-Claro. Hasta mañana, Mind.-dijo ella.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa.

Fluttershy se sonrojo por aquel piropo. Le observó unos momentos mientras se marchaba, mientras se preguntaba porque su corazón se había acelerado tras ese comentario. Ella era tímida, y era la primera vez que un chico la piropeaba. Debía de ser solo eso. Mientras Fluttershy entraba en su casa, Mind dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción de camino a la suya.

-Todo va según lo planeado.-dijo, mientras un pequeño brillo dorado pasaba por sus ojos.


	3. Problemas horarios

Esa mañana Rarity había ido a entregar una de las prendas que había tenido que que arreglar al domicilio del mismo cliente. Normalmente no haría esto, de no ser por que el cliente era alguien... "especial". Ella esperaba poder hacer que dicho cliente fuera su alguien especial algún día. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se daba cuenta de que se veía como una niña, así que lo olvidaba rápidamente. Iba de camino a su casa, con una bolsa donde llevaba la ropa bien doblada y ordenada, cuando vío algo que jamás pensó ver. Fluttershy con un chico. Los vio caminando en la dirección opuesta a la suya. No podía creerlo. ¿La tímida y dulce Fluttershy, con un chico? La conocía desde que era pequeña, y jamás se espero esto. Fluttershy no tardo en verla.

-Ah, hola Rarity.-dijo ella.

-Hola Fluttershy. ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?-dijo la diseñadora fijandose en Mind.

-Oh, verás, este es Mind. Es nuevo en el pueblo, y se lo estaba mostrando.

-Hola.-saludó él.

-Encantada.-respondió Rarity.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos, hasta que Mind habló.

-Bueno, yo voy a mirar una cosa que he visto en el escaparate de allí.

-Claro, enseguida te alcanzo.-le dijo inocentemente Fluttershy.

Una vez este se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Rarity se decidió ha hablar.

-Vaya, veo que te gustan los altos, querida.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella sin entender nada.

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas la inocente conmigo. ¿Te gusta, verdad?

-¿Gus... gustarme?-dijo ella sonrojada.

-La verdad es que es guapillo. Bueno, tengo un encargo que hacer. La próxima vez que nos veamos, me cuentas.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Fluttershy solo miró hacía donde estaba Mind, sin saber que pensar.

* * *

Rarity no tardó en llegar frente a una casa. Llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo nadie que abriera. Volvió a intentarlo, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Gentle Flame?-llamó ella al interior.

Empujó la puerta para notar que estaba abierta. Cuando pasó al interior, notó el cambio de la aparente austeridad, a el bien decorado interior. Parecía la casa de una familia de clase alta. Pero Rarity sabía que allí solo vivía una persona. Oyó ruidos viniendo del jardín central. Fue allí, para ver a un joven de cabello blanco y corto y ojos azules, vestido únicamente con un pantalón blanco. Tenía la manos vendadas para protegerselas, y golpeaba un poste de madera acolchado. Rarity se quedó muda, algo sonrojada, al contemplar el torso desnudo de Gentle. Sus abdominales definidos, su toros bien formado...

-Hola Rarity.

Salió de su ensimismamiento después de unos segundos.

-Buenos días, Gentle. Te traía tu traje.

Le pasó la bolsa, y este la cogió, para sacar una funda de traje. Bajo la cremallera, y observó la tela negra de dentro. Pasó los dedos, y volvió a cerrarla.

-Increíble. Ese tajo casi había dejado la chaqueta en dos mitades, y ahora, como si nunca hubiera estado. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Te diría que magia, pero teniendo en cuenta que ambos somos capaces de ella, no tendría merito. Lo que me gustaría a mi saber es, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle semejante atrocidad a esa obra de arte?

-Homicidio imprudente.-contestó Gentle poniéndose una camiseta blanca allí colgada.-Por enésima vez, tengo que agradecerte el haberme sacado de un apuro.

-Oh, sabes que me encanta ayudar.-dijo con modestia.

-Pero me gustaría pagarte tu generosidad de alguna forma.-dijo cogiendo una botella de agua para empezar a beber de ella.-Ya está, te invito a cenar.

-¿Excusse-moi?

-Vamos, insisto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Siempre has querido conocer Canterlot, ¿no?

Rarity no se atrevía anegarse. Desde que conoció a aquel joven hace 6 meses, después de que este se mudara de Canterlot a Ponyville buscando tranquilidad, habían forjado una gran amistad. Todo su dinero venía de la empresa de su padre, que este heredó tras su muerte, y ahora dejaba que otros se encargaran de ella. Había venido aquí para aclarar sus ideas, y parecía disfrutar de esta vida.

-Acepto. Pero tengo una agenda algo apretada este mes.

-No hay problema. Tú llámame cuando quieras, siempre tengo tiempo para ti.-dijo de forma caballerosa.

Se despidió de Gentle, y se encaminó a su casa. Dentro de poco, iban a estar ellos dos solos en un restaurante de la elegante Canterlot. Allí, en plena noche, a la luz de las velas. No podría haber salido mejor, y ni siquiera había sido planeado.

* * *

El sol perdía su fulgor cada día. Los habitantes de Equestria también resentían la perdida de la princesa. Entre más días pasaban el sol se ocultaba más temprano y se levantaba más tarde. Era más que obvio que el equilibrio se había roto, y ahora; incluso aquellas personas que dudaban que la princesa Celestia fuera en realidad la que controlara los astros ahora no tenían duda alguna.

El tiempo avanzaba y en la torre más alta de Canterlot se podía ver una figura con las manos alzadas y un par de alas rosadas, que iban adquiriendo un tono purpura mientras más se alejaban, completamente extendidas. Su rostro blanco y con ligeros tonos rosados lucía la belleza de la sangre real. Sin embargo su expresión comunicaba a cualquiera que la viera lo mucho que sufría y el grande esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Levántese!... por favor... ¡No! ¡Levántese señor Sol, debió salir hace una hora!-decía la chica frustrada mientras con sus manos aparentaba levantar algo muy pesado en el vacío.-Oh no... ¡Señorita Luna! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! Usted acaba de ser guardada ¡no debe salir ahora!

En el horizonte, un cuerpo oscuro empezó a emerger detrás de las montañas y comenzó a cubrir el sol, eliminando la poca luz que este arrojaba al valle. En unos segundos toda Equestria estaba en penumbra y las personas que ya estaban despiertas miraron enfurruñados la torre más alta del castillo de Canterlot lanzando maldiciones al mismo tiempo que volvían a encender las luces de sus casas y negocios.

Lo cierto era que Equestria estaba en decadencia y con la perdida de la monarca; el poder y la responsabilidad había caído sobre la última princesa viviente de Canterlot. La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza –que a decir verdad era muy joven y carente de experiencia –se encargaba ahora de dirigir el reino y de guardar y levantar el Sol y la Luna. La princesa se esforzaba en su trabajo, pero a pesar de su esmero el Sol no parecía querer cooperar. Cada vez se volvía más pesado y perezoso. Por otra parte la Luna se sentía más rebelde. Salía por sí sola cuando el Sol aún se encontraba en su cenit, obligando a la princesa tener que guardarla de nuevo. Cinco días habían transcurrido así minando gota a gota la salud de la princesa; eso aunado a la desaparición de su tía comenzaba a desgastarla física y emocionalmente.

La princesa se dio por vencida y cayó al suelo exhausta. Su tía Celestia le había enseñado a mover los astros y ella había aprendido sin complicaciones. Ahora, por alguna razón, era demasiado difícil lograr que los enormes astros hicieran lo que ella quería. La princesa miró en el horizonte cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse de nuevo y la luna empezaba a adquirir su habitual tono pálido al mismo tiempo que escalaba la bóveda celeste. Todo estaba fuera de control y las cosas con la política no estaban precisamente mejores.

-Tía Celestia…-dijo la bella doncella mirando el cielo con nostalgia. Acto seguido cayó en un llanto sin remedio. Mojando su vestido rosado.– Primero la tía Luna y ahora tú… te necesito.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro corriendo el poco maquillaje que utilizaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las puertas del castillo un grupo de inconformes personas gritaban y empujaban exigiendo hablar con la princesa. La guardia real luchaba para contener la turba furiosa. Dentro del castillo, en la sala de guerra, un grupo de soldados alrededor de una mesa discutían sobre el tema.

-Las cosas se están saliendo de control; es más que obvio que la princesa Cadenza no es capaz de dirigir el reino.–dijo un hombre demasiado adulto. Su cabeza estaba repleta de canas, pero su cuerpo aún contenía mucha energía. Su uniforme era muy clásico.

-No podemos hacer nada comandante, no hay ningún otro heredero al trono y el Príncipe Blue Blood se ha negado a asumir la responsabilidad.

-Eso solo hace más evidente nuestra única opción… debemos buscar un sustituto. Alguien con la capacidad de gobernar Equestria.–el comandante golpeó la mesa para enfatizar sus palabras.

-¿Y quién será ese?-una voz mucho más joven y potente se escuchó en la sala. Todos los militares en la mesa guardaron silencio y se giraron para prestar atención.-¿A quién propone comandante Perfect Choice? ¿A usted?–el sujeto del que provenía la voz estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y era cubierto por oscuridad.

-Supongo que al menos yo haría un mejor trabajo que esa inútil princesita de…-un golpe en la mesa evitó que el comandante terminara su frase. Todos miraron serios el espacio enfrente del anciano. Un cuchillo completamente blanco y reluciente estaba clavado en el centro de la mesa. Después de unos segundos se desintegro en una pequeña explosión lanzando partículas de magia al aire.

-Sé que somos militares comandante; pero no dejamos de ser caballeros.-el sujeto se levantó de su asiento poco a poco.–Nadie, comandante, puede insultar a las princesas en mi presencia. Y tenga mucho cuidado; porque tengo oídos en todos lados.-finalmente emergió de las sombras; un chico de unos 25 años con un cabello azul obscuro y el unirme más adornado de todos.

-Lo siento Capitán Armor… no volverá a pasar.–dijo el comandante de forma muy obligada.

-No se preocupe comandante, todos cometemos errores. Ahora, respecto a sus propuestas de hace un momento… todas serán declinadas.– todos en la mesa comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.–Tranquilos. Esto es lo que haremos. Nadie sustituirá a la princesa. Hay una razón clara; solo ella puede mover los astros. Hasta que no encontremos a otra persona con esa capacidad entonces el tema no se discutirá. Además… hablar de estas cosas es considerado traición y no lo toleraré. En segundo lugar. No usaremos ninguna arma de fuego letal contra los ciudadanos. Ni un solo revolver, ni una sola pistola… nada. Estamos para protegerlos, no para lastimarlos.

-Pero Capitán Armor, ¡la situación se sale de control!–dijo otro militar.

-La situación sigue controlada. Usen solamente los escudos antidisturbios y el gas pimienta como último recurso. No quiero ni un solo herido. Eso es todo, a sus puestos.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con el sol?- preguntó uno de los militares. Todos miraron con recelo al Capitán.

-No se le paga para preocuparse por el sol Teniente. Yo me encargaré de eso. Ahora, a trabajar.

Todos los sujetos en la sala se levantaron e hicieron un saludo al Capitán para después retirarse. Cuando estuvo solo, el Capitán lanzó un enorme suspiro.

-Ah… Shining Armor… tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.–se dijo a sí mismo. Su labor como Capitán de la Guardia Real se volvía muy abrumadora en momentos de contingencia como esos. Tenía que lidiar con los burócratas y sus propias filas. Para eso debía mantenerse firme y estricto, y así ejercer control.–Twilight… espero que estés bien.-dijo mientras se frotaba la frente y salía de la sala de guerra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville las cosas no iban precisamente bien. Debido a la alteración del ciclo del sol y la luna todo empezaba a perder su cordura. Las plantas comenzaban a marchitarse y medir el tiempo se volvía muy difícil. Cosas así.

En la plaza del pueblo, un chico de cabello oscuro y mirada curiosa caminaba enfrascado en una búsqueda infructuosa. Se empezaba a desesperar. "Si tan solo la princesa me hubiera dicho donde se alojaría Twilight" pensó y se sentó en la fuente del parque apachurrando su rostro con las manos. Miró el cielo curioso, hacía unos momentos había amanecido; pero ahora la noche se volvía a cernir. Dirigió su vista al castillo de Canterlot en las lejanías y se preguntó qué tan difícil sería levantar el sol. Regresó su vista al suelo y después tomó su mochila para introducir su mano en ella y extraer un viejo encendedor; un mechero plateado con algunas pequeñas ralladuras. En una esquina tenía un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas y sus llamas eran color verde. Comenzó a encenderlo y a apagarlo mientras pensaba.

-La noche eterna.–se dijo en un susurro.–Debo hallar a Twilight rápido… veamos… -se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la fuente.–Si yo fuera Twilight ¿Dónde estaría? Ok, tomando en cuenta que es una cerebrito estaría en algún laboratorio… o ¡Claro! ¡En la escuela!... no… es muy temprano para que la escuela esté abierta… además es sábado… o domingo, si tomamos en cuenta que acaba de anochecer y pronto amanecerá de nuevo. Jajaja… ejem… piensa, piensa… ¡He! ¡Oye amigo!

Del otro lado de la fuente un chico de aproximadamente su edad se encontraba instalando una pequeña mesa y un telescopio. Encendió un portátil mientras miraba a su extraño visitante.-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Estoy buscando a una chica…

-Oh muchacho… en cosas de amor yo no me meto… no porque no tenga experiencia, realmente soy un Casanova. Pero a veces las damas resultan caóti… ¡AH!-una chica había aparecido de la nada tacleando al doctor. Lune solo pudo ver en el suelo a los dos sujetos revolcarse. Uno de ellos tenía alas.

-¡Time! ¡Te encontré!-dijo la chica rubia y ojos perdidos.

-Derpy… yo jeje creí que no llegarías.

-¡Bromeas! ¡No me lo perdería por nada, es nuestra primera cita oficial!-el Doctor se sonrojó ligeramente mientras miraba a Lune.

-No es lo que parece.

-Claro.-contestó mientras se alejaba lentamente.-Yo, creo que me hablan por allá.

-¡NO! ¡Alto, esto no es lo que parece!-gritaba el Doctor mientras la chica con alas lo abrazaba-¡Derpy!

-Silencio Doctor, debe desayunar.-decía mientras le metía un muffin en la boca ahogándolo.

* * *

Mientras Lune se alejaba de la extraña escenita, en el castillo de Canterlot el Capitán Armor subía las escaleras de la torre más alta. Con cada peldaño pensamientos abrumadores sobre las situaciones actuales lo invadían. El consejo había propuesto sustituir a la Princesa y esa idea no le agradaba. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía mantenerse firme y que todo resultaría bien. Finalmente llegó a un balcón en la parte más alta donde había una puerta que daba acceso al planetario. La princesa se encontraba ahí. Acercó su mano a la puerta y antes de tocar escuchó un llanto proveniente del interior. Abrió la puerta sin aviso y se introdujo en la oscura habitación. En el umbral opuesto se veía una silueta con alas. El capitán caminó con cautela hasta que estuvo cerca y pudo reconocer a la princesa. Al verla en ese estado su corazón se rompió. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero le dolía verla así. Acercó su mano a su hombro, pero se detuvo y en lugar de eso decidió hablar.

-Princesa Mi Amore, ¿se encuentra bien?-dijo delicadamente. La princesa del amor se sobresaltó y giró para mirar a su acompañante.

-Oh, sí. Estoy bien Capitán Armor.-dijo secando sus lágrimas al instante, pero era inútil; sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados que solo un ciego no notaría que había estado llorando

-Le he dicho que pude llamarme Shining Armor, princesa.-el comandante compartía el dolor de la princesa.

-Y yo te he dicho que puedes llamarme Cadence.-dijo la princesa con una sonrisa que fue contestada por el capitán.-Bueno, parece que me he quedado dormida.-continuó la princesa intentando desviar la conversación.-Que tarde es, alguien debe levantar el sol.

Se acercó a la orilla del balcón y apuntó sus manos al horizonte. Después, como si estuviera empujando un peldaño invisible, comenzó a ejercer fuerza hacía abajo. Para el asombro del capitán Armor la luna comenzó a descender sobre el cielo, pero antes de tocar siquiera el horizonte la princesa comenzó a temblar. En un segundo esta caía al suelo de nuevo mientras la luna reanudaba su ascenso. El capitán de la guardia real se acercó presuroso a la princesa, pero antes de alcanzarla esta se levantó nuevamente. Su rostro se veía pálido.

-Princesa, déjelo.

-No puedo capitán. El reino me necesita.

De pronto, una serie de gritos sobresaltó al capitán Armor. Un par de personas alados o pegasos (así llamaban a los humanos con alas) habían llegado al balcón volando. Eran dos bravucones.

-¿Qué tal princesita? ¿Se te hizo tarde? No sé si hayas dado cuenta, pero el sol aún no ha salido.-dijo uno.

-Largo, no pueden invadir espacio aéreo restringido.-dijo Shining Armor poniéndose entre la princesa y los agresores.

-Calla gato de mierda ¿protegerás a esa escoria?-dijo el otro señalando a la princesa en el suelo.-Es una vergüenza para la realeza, estaremos mejor sin ella. No sirve más que para ensuciar el recuerdo de la princesa Celestia.-En este punto la princesa del amor comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Esas palabras la hería.n

-No permitiré que hables así de la princesa. Lo repetiré solo una vez más. Largo y no se acerquen nuevamente a más de 10 kilómetros del castillo, o no tendré más misericordia.

-Vas a tener que rogar por tu vida soldadito.-dijo uno de los alados desenfundando una pistola que llevaba en la pantorrilla y apuntándola al capitán de la guardia.-Ahora apártate o sufre por tus actos.

Shining Armor solo sonrió al tiempo que desabrochaba su capa. La princesa se encontraba muy asustada.

-Dispara.-dijo el capitán amenazadoramente.

-¡Tu lo pediste!

En el segundo siguiente varias detonaciones de pistola por parte de los invasores se llevaron a cabo. Los disparos y los destellos de luz duraron solo unos segundos antes de que los cartuchos fueran vaciados. El silencio total se hizo. Una vez dispersado el humo notaron un brillo purpura en la habitación. Rodeando a la princesa se encontraba una esfera de energía. Alrededor todas las balas abolladas esparcidas por el suelo. Los dos pegasos miraban incrédulos.

Imposible.-decía uno.-Es… es… un brujo.

-Mago o hechicero, diría yo.-escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. Acto seguido ambos recibieron un golpe de lleno en la cara, mandándolos al suelo.

-¡Sujétalo!-gritó uno.

Shining chasqueó sus dedos invocando su magia. Después lanzó dos proyectiles purpuras derribando de nuevo a sus adversarios. Estos se recobraron al instante y recargaron sus pistolas.-Si ustedes usan sus armas yo usaré las mías.-dijo el capitán mientras levantaba su mano y hacía aparecer una docena de cuchillos y agujas brillantes que levitaban alrededor de él. Los dos pegasos se quedaron como tontos al ver la escena. Comenzaron a correr despavoridos en dirección al balcón mientras agitaban sus alas

-Oh no; no se me escapan.-el capitán Armor arrojó los cuchillos arrancando plumas de las alas de los pegasos, evitando así que volaran. Estos solo se retorcieron del dolor

-¡Desgraciado!

-Se lo advertí.

De pronto, un trió de guardias (también con alas) aparecieron en el balcón.

-Capitán Armor ¿se encuentra bien? Oímos disparos.

-No se preocupe sargento, está bajo control. Lleve a estos delincuentes a la prisión, y léale sus derechos.

-Como ordene general.-los guardias hicieron una reverencia y sujetaron a los presos. Acto seguido se alejaron diciéndoles "tienen derecho a un abogado, tienen derecho a guardar silencio; cualquier cosa que digan será utilizada en su contra…"

La habitación quedo silenciosa y en penumbra otra vez. Nada más que la luz de la luna alumbraba aquel recinto. Shining Armor se acercó a la princesa que aún lloraba. Liberó el escudo y se sentó a su lado.

-Princesa. Por favor no llore me mata verla así

-Capitán.-dijo sollozando.-ellos tienen razón. Estoy deshonrando a mi tía.

-No diga eso; usted es la princesa más valiente que he conocido. Tomar la responsabilidad del reino y los astros, cualquiera hubiera declinado o huido. Para mí no hay nadie mejor que usted.-la princesa sonrió ligeramente. Pero después reanudó su llanto

-La extraño mucho.-dijo llevando sus manos a su cara.

El General miraba la escena con tristeza. Su pecho le dolía al ver el estado de la princesa. Después de un instante de duda se armó de valor y sujeto a la monarca entre sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido para recostarla sobre él. Esto sobresaltó a la princesa y al General. A la princesa porque nadie tenía permitido tocar a ningún miembro de la realeza a menos que tuviera permiso. Y al general porque la princesa no había dicho nada.

Después de unos incómodos segundos en los que ambos corazones palpitaban nerviosos, decidieron enviar al diablo la razón y se dejaron llevar por el momento. La princesa liberó toda la tensión que la aquejaba y abrazó al general en respuesta, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho perfumado del caballero; resultándole una fragancia embriagadora.

El capitán por su parte se recargó en la pared y buscó una posición para mantener a la princesa lo más cómoda posible.

-Tranquila alteza, solo ha sido un mal día, estoy seguro que la princesa Celestia estaría orgullosa de usted.-La princesa solo se aferró al cuerpo del caballero y comenzó a desahogarse

-Lo sé.-hablaba sin levantar el rostro.-Ella siempre lo estaría, aunque todo saliera mal. Nunca dejaba de quererme. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por nuestro bien.

-Ella confió en usted alteza, y yo confío en usted. Sé que podrá ocultar la luna y levantar el sol; por favor ya no llore.

-No lloro por eso capitán. Yo… me he quedado sola… ¿por qué tenían que abandonarme?

El capitán la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No lo sé Cadence. Pero te aseguro que yo no lo haré.

La princesa se aferro al caballero y después de eso lloró amargamente. Shining Armor miró a la princesa. A pesar de que esta estuviera desaliñada por el llanto, a él le parecía la cosa más bella que jamás había existido. Ninguno de los dos los sabía; pero algo comenzaba a a florecer en sus corazones.

* * *

Rarity aún tenía asuntos pendientes, por lo que volvió a salir de su casa enseguida. No pudo evitar notar, al igual que cualquier persona del país, que aún parecía ser de noche. En momentos el sol salía, para luego volver a bajar y dejar paso a la luna. Así un rato, hasta que pareció que el día se estabilizó. Decidió dejar eso de lado, y siguió con su rutina. Llevó varias bolsas llenas de ropa al típico contenedor que ponen organizaciones para la ayuda a los pobres. Esa misma tarde tenía que pasarse a ayudar en un refugio para indigentes. Que ella fuera lo que mucha gente catalogaría como pija, no significa que no sepa ser generosa. Se encontraba justo en la plaza, volviendo de dejar las bolsas, cuando se cruzó con Twilight cargando un cofre.

-Hola Twilight.-dijo la diseñadora acercándose.

-Oh, hola Rarity.-dijo ella un tanto incomoda.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

-¿Esto? Cosas que me traen de Canterlot, las llevaba a la biblioteca.-dijo poniendo una excusa.

-¿Entonces porque vas en la dirección opuesta a la que se encuentra la biblioteca?-preguntó la diseñadora.

-Uy, mira que soy despistada.-contestó la pelimorada con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Llevas algo electrónico dentro?

-¿Eh? No, ¿porque?

-¿Entonces de que es esa luz?

Twilight se fijó en el brillo que provenía del interior del cofre.

-¿Qué? Pero eso significa que...

Dejó el cofre en el suelo, y sacó la gargantilla morada, que emitía un leve brillo, y la puso frente al rostro de Rarity. Esta no sabiendo que hacer, simplemente la cogió entre sus manos para observarla mejor.

-Es increíble, jamás había visto una joya tan brillante y tan bien pulida. ¿De donde la has sacado, y porque brilla de esta forma?

-Es algo largo de explicar. Pero debes saber que formas parte de... Un momento, si cuando descubrimos lo de Applejack ocurrió lo del Timberwolf, y cuando Fluttershy lo de la manticora, entonces ahora.

Un rugido las distrajo durante unos momentos.

-Odio tener siempre razón.-dijo Twilight, para luego ser cubierta por un resplandor morado, revelando su traje.

Rarity se quedó sin palabras al verla.

-¿De donde has sacado ese diseño tan espectacular?-preguntó ella.

-Luego te lo explicó.

Un enorme toro negro salió de la nada, embistiendo a Twilight, que levantó el escudo a tiempo para protegerse el impacto, pero no pudo evitar ser lanzada contra una pared.

-Rarity, ponte la gargantilla.-dijo lanzando un hechizo que dejo cegado al toro.

-¿Pero en que ayudaría eso?-preguntó la modista.

-¡Tú hazlo!-dijo apartándose del muro a segundos de que el toro lo derribase de una cornada.

Rarity hizo lo que le pidió, y esta saltó contra su cuello apretándose. Un brillo blanco lo cubrió todo, y cuando se desvaneció, Rarity llevaba un traje blanco como el de Twilight, con tres gemas adornándole el escote. Twilight se acercó a la extrañada chica, mientras veía como el toro se recuperaba.

-Rarity, necesito tu ayuda. Apunta hacía el toro, y lanza cualquier hechizo que se te ocurra.

-¿En serio? Pero si mi talento no es la magia.

-Tú solo hazlo.

El toro se lanzó a embestirlas, y ambas levantaron los brazos apuntándole.

-¡Ahora!

Ambos rayos se unieron en uno, dando al toro de lleno. Cuando todo hubo acabado, solo quedo un humeante cráter del que salía un humo negro. Cuando la ropa de ambas hubo vuelto a la normalidad, Twilight fue a recoger el cofre, y dijo:

-Sera mejor que me acompañes.

* * *

A lo lejos; en el castillo de Canterlot, antes de que Rarity obtuviera el elemento de la Generosidad. La princesa del amor descansaba plácidamente sobre el pecho del hermano de Twilight. Este la contemplaba hipnotizado mientras acariciaba su cabello. Salió de su trance solo para observar por la ventana cómo el sol y la luna luchaban por el protagonismo del cielo. Sabía que debía despertar a la princesa, sin embargo no quería. La conocía desde que eran adolescentes y había convivido con ella muy seguido cuando iba a cuidar a su hermana. Pero jamás, había estado tan cerca de ella como en ese instante; o más bien, tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa deliciosa sensación en su pecho que sólo aparecía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Después de un largo conflicto interno y muy a su pesar, despertó a la princesa susurrando y acariciando su mejilla. Esta se revolvió ligeramente y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre el capitán se asustó y se levantó de un brinco, dejando a un divertido Shining Armor riendo sutilmente en el suelo.

-¡Capitán Armor!-dijo mientras sacudía y acomodaba su vestido, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-Lo siento princesa, no quería despertarla; pero la luna aún sigue en el cielo.

La princesa miró por el balcón agitada para comprobar lo que le decían. Se sintió un poco consternada y asustada. No estaba segura de poder guardarla nuevamente. Armor pareció darse cuenta de eso y se le acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre alteza?

-Yo, no sé si pueda volver a poner la luna en su lugar. Estoy muy cansada y bueno, esa clase de magia nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

-¿Qué necesita para poder moverla?

-Pues… descansar. Reponer mi magia, capitán.

-No hay mucho tiempo para eso alteza ¿hay otra forma?

-Si la hay pero…-la princesa guardó silencio y se sonrojó nuevamente. Fijó sus ojos apenada en un jarrón a lo lejos.-Que cosas pienso, olvídelo capitán. Ya mismo la bajo.

La princesa se alejó y se detuvo en el borde del balcón y levantó sus manos al cielo. Con un esfuerzo muy considerable logró bajar la luna. Todos en Equestria pudieron notar eso y resoplaron aliviados. La luz del sol aumento una vez la luna se ocultó por el horizonte. Cadence empezó a tambalearse en el borde de la torre. Shining Armor la sujeto antes de caer y la cargó en sus brazos.

-No deja de sorprenderme alteza. Ahora mismo la llevo a su habitación.-dijo y comenzó a caminar.

La princesa sonrió y se recostó una vez más.

* * *

Rainbow se encontraba dando toques con el pie a una pelota. Era una de las cosas que más le tranquilizaban cuando estaba nerviosa. Y ahora mismo estaba más nerviosa que nunca, el hecho de que no estuviese claro si era de noche o de día era el responsable de su nerviosismo. Se volvió a hacer de noche, cosa que hizo que Rainbow se desconcentrara y perdiese la pelota.

-¡Rayos! ¡Así no hay quien se concentre!-exclamó furiosa, mientras iba a recoger la pelota.

-Hola...Rainbow Dash...-dijo, saliendo de entre las sombras, una especie de ninja.

-¿Quien eres tu?-preguntó Dash, extrañada.

-Eso no importa ahora, pero he venido a hacerte una oferta que no podras rechazar.

-¿Una oferta? Venga, sorprendeme.

-Heheh...la oferta es convertirte en una de las deportistas más aclamadas del país, incluso puedo hacer que te cuelen en cierto grupo de deportistas famosos.

-¿QUIERES DECIR...?-gritó Rainbow, sorprendida.

-Sip,ellos son los Shadowbolts.

-¡Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! ¿Donde hay que firmar?

-Aquí pero antes, hay una condición.

-¿Eh? ¿Cual es?

-Tienes que abandonar a tus amigas, para siempre.-Rainbow se quedo en shock. La estaban dando a elegir entre cumplir el sueño de su vida y traicionar a sus amigas, o quedarse con ellas.

Mientras, en la distancia, Twilight paseaba con la caja de los elementos junto a Spike, los dos tenian pinta de no haber dormido casi nada.

-Bien Spike, solo quedan dos elementos.-murmuró Twilight, observando los dos elementos que quedaban.

-Sí. Oye, ¿no es esa Rainbow?

-Es ella pero, ¿con quien está?-de repente, el elemento de la Lealtad comenzó a brillar.

-Ese es...¿el elemento de la lealtad?¿Significa eso que Rainbow es...?

-¿...otro elemento?-pero de repente, unas figuras oscuras comenzaron a atacar el pueblo-¿Que rayos...?-Twilight inmediatamente se transformo, pero el ser era tan rapido que lo esquivo sin problemas-Es muy rápido.

-¡Twilight! ¡Esto es por mi culpa...!-exclamó Rainbow, que venia corriendo.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-formuló Spike, confundido.

-Me vino una especie de ninja a ofrecer un lo rechace, y se transformo en eso. Ahora está atacando el pueblo y...¿de que vas vestida?

-No hay tiempo para explicar pero...¡ponte esto!-rogó Twilight, mientras le pasaba la gargantilla.

-Ewww...¿joyas? ¿en serio?

-¡Tu solo pontela!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!-murmuró a regañadientes y, mientras se lo ponia, un brillo azul cubrió a esta, haciendo que su ropa de deporte cambiase a un chandal de color azul con dibujos de una especie de rayo en el pantalón-Wow...

-¡Rainbow! ¡Intenta detener a las sombras!

-Lo intentaré.-Rainbow se empezó a dirigir hacia ellas y vió que ahora era más rápida de lo normal, las alcanzo con facilidad y, tras agarrarlas a las tres, las lanzó hacia el suelo, donde Twilight solo tuvo que lanzar un rayo para hacerlas desaparecer-Eso...fue...asombroso. ¿Qué rayos hemos hecho?

-Larga historia, te lo contare.

* * *

En el observatorio, cuatro chicas esperaban sentadas.

-¿Y esa tal Nightmare Moon era hermana de la princesa Celestia?-preguntó Rainbow.

-Sí. Y las joyas que portamos la detuvieron.-contestó Applejack.

En la entrada, una chica pelimorada acababa de entrar, para encontrarse con su hermano pequeño.

-¿Ya han llegado las demás?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, te están esperando arriba.-le contestó Spike.

-Perfecto. Cuanto antes encontremos a la última, mejor.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de cristal por la que acababa de entrar ella.

-¿Hola?-decía Lune golpeando delicadamente las puertas de cristal.-¿Hay alguien aquí? Las puertas no abren, y acabo de ver a alguien entrar. Además aún veo gente en la cafetería del segundo piso. Emm... ¿Hola? ¿Spike? Soy Lune, de la academia.

El muchacho miro a través de las puertas de cristal, las luces estaban encendidas y pudo alcanzar a notar a la persona que había estado buscando doblar en la esquina. Desesperado empezó a agitar las puertas, cuando en el fondo vio a un chico que lo miraba confundido. Lune sólo agitó la mano con una sonrisa inocente. El muchacho comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

-Hum...¿quien eres tú?-dijo Matt, abriendo las puertas, mientras observaba al muchacho.

-Oh, gracias a Celestia.-dijo Lune aliviado.-Mi nombre es Lune, Amber Lune; y soy emm... Amigo de Twilight jeje. Y vine a visitarla.-dijo intentando poder la cara mas amigable que se le ocurrió.

-Huh, claro, ahora mismo se encuentra con unas amigas. Si eres tan amable de esperar. Toma un asiento o algo, yo le digo que has venido.-mirando al muchacho con escepticismo, se apartó de la puerta.

-¡No!-gritó Lune, Matt lo volteo a ver intrigado.-Es sólo que... Emm...-Lune se sujetó la barbilla pensando en algo rápido.-Necesito verla ya, jeje es que no la he visto en mucho tiempo, y la he extrañado demasiado.Y de verdad me urge verla. No resistiré un segundo más.

Matt se enfado bastante y receloso dijo:

-A ver, te he dicho que ahora voy a buscarla y que esperes aquí, ¿está claro?-mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

Lune no dijo nada. Se quedo confundido y sin oportunidad alguna de decir algo. Sólo miró al chico subir las escaleras mientras pensaba.

-¿Acaso acaba de sufrir un ataque de celos?-después se sentó en una banca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la reunión.

-¿Estás segura de que es ella?-preguntó Applejack.

-Quien si no. ¿Conoces a alguien más risueña que ella?

-Pero, ¿Pinkie?-dijo Rainbow.

-A mi me parece que tiene bastante sentido.-dijo Rarity.

Matt, aun molesto, llamó a la puerta.

-Twilight, tienes visita. Un viejo..._amigo.-_esto último lo dijo receloso, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Un amigo? Disculpadme un momento, chicas.

Cerró la puerta, y siguió a Matt.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

Twilight terminó de bajar las escaleras, y se fijó en la persona de la entrada, apartando a Matt de su camino.

-¿Lune?

-Twilight. Oh, que grato me es verte.-dijo Lune levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su compañera.

Matt se levanto del suelo, ya que Twilight al apartarle le había hecho caer. Se limpió el polvo, y observó como se abrazaban. Matt iba a decir algo, pero tan solo suspiro, y se fue corriendo enfurecido de allí.

-Vaya, que reacción tan extraña.-dijo la pelimorada.-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-No lo se con exactitud, la princesa me envió a ayudarte con tu misión. Parece que las cosas se salen de control.

-¡¿La princesa?!-dijo ella con lo ojos muy abiertos y agarrándole de la pechera.

-Eh... Si, tranquila. Hay que ir a un lugar más privado. ¿Encontraste los elementos ya?

-Sí, al menos a cuatro. Si la princesa te envía, hay cosas que debo contarte. Sígueme.-dijo guiándole a las escaleras al observatorio.


	4. Las pesadillas

Matt se encontraba al borde de un lago, observando su reflejo en el. Tenía una mirada triste y parecía que en cualquier momento se le podía caer una lágrima. Con todo y su tristeza, Matt no pudo evitar notar algo raro moverse bajo la superficie del agua. En el segundo siguiente, su reflejo se llenó de burbujas al mismo tiempo que una figura pelirroja surgía de las profundidades del lago con unos goggles y un tubo para respirar bajo el agua.

-¡Matt! ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!-gritó Pinkie con un pastel azul al mismo tiempo que arrojaba confeti mojado sobre el bibliotecario.

-¡Pinkie no hagas eso!-gritó enfadado, pero luego se dio cuenta de su tono de voz y agacho la cabeza avergonzado-Perdoname, no he tenido un buen día.

-Oh, ¿un mal día?-preguntó la pelirroja con unos ojos de cachorro.-¡Yo soy muy buena ayudando a las personas!

Pinkie Pie sujetó firmemente a Matt de los brazos y lo arrojó a un sofa de terapia que había sacado de saber donde. Despues sacó una silla, se colocó unas gafas y tomó un lápiz y una libreta.

-Dime, que es lo que te ocurre Matt. Con todos los detalles.

-Te lo diré sin rodeos Pinkie. Creo que Twily tiene pareja.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es demasiado tierno!-contestó risueña.-Espera, ¿por qué estás triste por eso?-repuso ahora confundida.

-Creí que tú lo sabias todo.-comentó, soltando una risita.-Pues...hum...ella me gusta.-sonrojado.

-¡Claro que lo sabía!-mintió-Y no te preocupes, es más. Ahora tú y yo haremos una investigación profunda. Lo mejor es que no tenemos que esperar por ellas. Mi Pinkie-sentido me dice que ellas vendrán pronto por mi muajajajaja.-dijo agregando una risa un tanto macabra.-¡oh no! ¡Cuidado con la cabeza!

-¿De que hablas Pinkie?

-Oh, pobre Snips, le toco a él.-dijo mientras señalaba a un pobre niño que llevaba una maceta rota en la cabeza.-En fin, no me hagas mucho caso. Lo que te decía. Cuéntame, ¿quién es ese chico que te ha robado a Twilight?

-Un viejo compañero de la academia. Lune creo recordar que se llamaba.

- ¿Lune, eh...?-dijo tecleando algo en su movil.-Aquí esta. Hay tres Lune en Canterlot según Google: Strong Lune, **Amber Lune** y Lune Faint. De estos tres solo uno va a la academia de Canterlot y ese es Amber Lune. ¿Es este tipo?-preguntó Pinkie mostrando la foto del muchacho que Matt había visto momentos atrás.

-Sí, es ese.-suspirando.

-Sí que es apuesto.-dijo con un leve rubor mientras observaba la foto.-Ejem. Según la pagina de la academia es sobresaliente, hijo único, retraido... ¡Bah! ¡Estoy segura que no es tan listo como tú! Y seguro tampoco es divertido. Y te digo un secreto Matt, ¡las chicas adoran a los chicos divertidos!-dijo arrojando confeti al aire.-Creo que tienes muchas más posibilidades que este sujeto.

-No estoy tan seguro. Ademas, si de verdad son novios.-agacho aún más su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-¡Nada de peros Matt! Ahora mismo iremos a Sugarcube Corner a comer cupcakes, después compraremos rosas en el mercado; quizá algunas manzanas, y chocolates e irás a visitar a Twilight para hacer que pase un buen momento.-dijo la pelirrosa mientras jalaba a Matt del brazo y se lo llevaba a rastras.

-Si tú lo dices...-dijo, mientras dejaba ser arrastrado por Pinkie.

* * *

-Pinkie, ¿dónde vamos?

-Oh, te de dicho que iremos a la pastelería. Ahí tengo un excelente regalo para Twilight de tu parte.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué planeas?

Pinkie no contestó. Siguió arrastrando al muchacho mientras dejaba salir una pequeña sonrisa. Habían llegado a Sugarcube corner. Matt estaba lleno de polvo. La pastelería se veía deliciosa. Si, literalmente deliciosa; su fachada tenía un aspecto similar a una casa de gengibre con glaseado de azúcar. Y en la parte más alta una bola de helado con unas velas encendidas. Realmente parecía una casa postre.

Desde lejos, Twilight y las mane se dirigían al mismo edificio acompañadas de Spike y Lune. Estos, al ver la casa comenzaron a babear.

-¿Esa es la pastelería?-preguntó Spike.

Un pequeño rugido se escucho provenir de su estomago.

-Así es vaqueros, esa casa con aspecto delicioso es Sugarcube Corner. Hogar de los mejores cupcakes y postres de Ponyville.-respondió la vaquera con mucha energía.

-De pronto me dio hambre.-dijo Lune sujetando su barriga.

-Se ve que es un hogar muy... dulce.-dijo Twilight con una cara inocente antes de ahogar un grito.-¡Miren! ¡Ahí está Pinkie!

-¡¿Dónde?!-gritaron todas mirando en diversas direcciones.

-¡Ahí, está entrando a la pastelería, va de la mano con... ¿Matt?!-dijo la pelimorada confundida.

Todos voltearon a ver al dúo que en efecto ingresaba al edificio. (muy bruscamente a decir verdad) Se miraron unos minutos entre ellos hasta que Twilight finalmente reinició la marcha para darles alcance.

-Muy bien, es hora de averiguar si Rarity tenía razón respecto a Pinkie.-Rainbow Dash salió volando disparada, adelantándose un poco.

Mientras tanto, Applejack notó un poco distraída a su amiga de las alas amarillas que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Estas bien dulzura? Te noto un poco distraída ¿A quien estas buscando?-dijo tocando el hombro de Fluttershy.

-Oh, no es nada, Applejack. Es solo, que pensé que un amigo mío podría andar por aquí.

-¿Un amigo, ah? ¿Es de esos amigos apuestos que regalan flores?

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo completamente sonrojada, ocultándose tras su melena.-No... pero sí es muy amable conmigo.

-¡Yiiihhhjaaa!-grito alegre.-¡Te toco uno amable! Juju, ¿oíste eso Rarity? Esos chicos están en peligro de extinción.

-Sí, ya les vi paseando juntos el otro día.-contestó la diseñadora.

Fluttershy estaba cada vez más y más avergonzada.

El grupo finalmente llegó a la puerta del Sugarcube. Estaba abierta por la mitad y dentro se encontraba Rainbow hablando ya con los señores Cake.

-¿Pinkie? Si, acaba de subir con un amigo. Adelante.-dijo el señor Cake al ver a los visitantes.

-Twilight, Lune, Spike. Estos son los señores Cake, Carrot y su esposa Cup.-presentó Rarity.

-Un gusto.-dijeron todos.

-Están en su casa, cualquier amigo de Pinkie Pie es bienvenido. Iré a llamarle, mientras esperan sientense y prueben los deliciosos pasteles de mi esposo.-dijo la señora de la casa mientras salía por el pasillo.

-Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿quién es ese chico?-le preguntó Applejack a Fluttershy.

-Se llama Mind, y según ella, solo son amigos.-dijo Rarity.

-Es que es así.-contestó la pelirrosada en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¿Qué tan amigos?-preguntó Lune que de pronto se metió a la conversación.

-Pe-pero en serio, no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo.-seguía argumentando Fluttershy.

-Nadie dijo que fuera novio cariño.-Applejack golpeando con el hombro a su apenada amiga.

-Te delatas tú sola. ¿Te gusta, verdad?-preguntó la diseñadora.

-Yo... yo...-balbuceaba ella muy nerviosa.

Para suerte de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Matt entraron en la sala para echar un vistazo. Las chicas estaban alrededor de la sonrojada pegaso. Lune y Spike devoraban una bandeja con bocadillos mientras Twilight los miraba con desaprobación.

-¡Chicas! ¡Que bueno que han venido a visitarme!-gritó Pinkie llena de emoción. Matt se quedó callado al ver a su enemigo.

-¿Esa es Pinkie Pie?-preguntó Lune llamando la atención de la pelirrosa. Esta solo se le quedo viendo unos segundos en una especie de trance.

-Tú...

-Yo...

- Tú... Tú... eres... nuevo en el pueblo.

-Ehmm, sí. Señorita, está invadiendo mi espacio personal.-dijo Lune incomodo al tener tan cerca a la pelirrosa.

Todos miraron con incertidumbre la escena, incluidos los Cake. No era común verla tan tranquila. No, jamás la habían visto recibir a alguien nuevo con tal tranquilidad.

-Hueles bien.-dijo Pinkie con un rubor muy ligero.

-Eh... ¿gracias? Usted desprende un aroma a chocolate.-dijo Lune intentando corresponder el cumplido, pero todos lo miraron en silencio y confusión.-Es... ¿una delicia?

Pinkie lanzó su acostumbrada risa aguda. Todos sonrieron al verla regresar a la normalidad. Lune suspiró en alivio y miró a Twilight buscando ayuda.

-Jeje, esto es muy interesante.-dijo la vaquera.

-Habrá tiempo para eso después.-contestó Twilight conteniendo la risa.-Pinkie, tenemos que decirte algo importante. Spike, el collar.

El niño sacó un pequeño estuche de su mochila y se acercó a su hermana. Pero no la alcanzó, el aire se comenzó a poner frío y el ambiento oscuro. Una pequeña niebla negra y espesa apareció por el suelo y empezó a llenar la habitación. Todos se asustaron ante la macabra voz que se oía en el aire.

-J**ajaja, todos los elementos están aquí reunidos. Este es mi día de suerte, mi señora estará muy complacida. Oh, y la risa aún no está activada. Perfecto. Buajajaja.**

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Sal de donde estes!-gritó Rainbow, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-dijo Fluttershy escondiéndose tras Applejack.

**-Yo soy ustedes.-**se escucho la gruesa voz decir al tiempo que la niebla se tornaba de color escarlata.-S**oy... su peor pesadilla.****-**la oscuridad se cernió sobre todos. Los muebles, las paredes, las lámparas, todo desapareció dejándolos en un aparente vacío que no daba señales de llegar a ningún lado.

-¿Pero qué corrales?-dijo Applejack algo confundida.

-C-Chicas, ¿están ahí?-decía Fluttershy, para luego gritar al notar que alguien la agarraba del brazo.-¡Ah!

-Tranquila, soy yo.-dijo Rarity.

Todo era incierto, de la nada sus compañeros habían desaparecido dejándolos dispersos en grupos de dos o tres en ese mundo fantástico. Spike y Lune habían quedado juntos. Miraban con recelo a todos lados intentando descubrir como salir o encontrar a sus amigas.

-¡Twilight!- grito Spike asustado

_-¡Spike! ¿dónde estás? No te veo.-se escucho decir a la pelimorada en una aparente lejanía._

_-_Twilight! ¡Sigue mi voz!

_-¡Tu voz viene de todos lados!_

_-¿Chicas que está pasando?-se escucho la voz de Pinkie esta vez._

_-Santas manzanas acarameladas, no alcanzo a distinguir nada.-_el habitual tono de la vaquera emergió entre las sombras.

-Manteneos tranquilas chicas, no se muevan hasta saber que está ocurriendo.-esta vez hablo Lune.-¡Matt, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dash! ¿Están ahí?

-¡Fluttershy y yo estamos por aquí!-gritó Rarity esperando que la escucharan.-Sera mejor que no nos separemos mucho, o... ¿Fluttershy?-dijo al perderla de vista un momento en la oscuridad.

-¿Rarity? ¿Dónde has ido?-dijo asustada la de alas amarillas.

-Yo estoy por aquí.-dijo Matt.

-No los veo.-Rainbow se escuchaba desesperada.

Applejack caminaba mientras esforzaba su vista. Apenas podía ver unos metros frente a ella. Escuchó un par de pasos detrás de ella y se volvió para verificarlo. Con incertidumbre inició una marcha inconsciente hacía atrás; lenta y silenciosa. El silencio era total. Todos procuraban evitar el más mínimo ruido. De pronto, Applejack, que ya había caminado un par de metros sin darse cuenta topo con algo que la sobresaltó.

-¡Whoa!

Justo en ese instante se escuchó otro grito, esta vez era de la pegaso de alas amarillas. En el siguiente instante se pudo notar el grito ronco de Rainbow dash seguido de Twilight, Rarity, Matt.

Spike que se encontraba aferrado a Lune comenzó a temblar.

-Tw... Twilight... Lu... Lune ¿qué ocurre?

-No se Spike, tranqulo. Tú no te separes de mi.

Las chicas seguían gritando aterradas en algún lugar "lejano". Un gruñido apareció entre las sombras, seguido de de unos ojos rojos y un par de colmillos. Spike reanudó su estremecimiento y Lune, un poco asustado disparó un proyectil de energía en dirección a la bestia. Esta explotó en una nube de humo para volverse a formar en otro lado. Spike estaba al borde del desmayo. Lune, un poco enojado se preparó para otro ataque. Chasqueó sus dedos y desde un punto en el techo un destello blanco apareció desintegrando a la bestia. Lune sonrió sastisfecho.

-Es hora de avanzar Spike..

-**O****h, parece que tú también me darás batalla, igual que la bruja de aura morada. Bueno, Clark me habló de ti. Tengo algo preparado para tu caso.**

Al oir el nombre de su amigo, se le heló la sangre. Clark sabía todas sus debilidades y era posible que se las contara a su enemigo.

-Da la cara para que te la maquille cobarde.-dijo Lune ya serio.

-**Cobarde, no. Tramposo, si.**-contestó la voz manifestando su presencia enfrente de ellos. Una torre de humo se levantó del suelo mostrando a un tipo alto y muy delgado. Sus ojos brillaban con un tono violeta y su piel y su cabello eran negros como la obsidiana. Spike no aguantó más y se tumbó al suelo. Tan solo mirar a los ojos a ese sujeto te difundía terror.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Lune asombrado.

-**Soy la oscuridad que hay dentro de ti; las pesadillas de todo aquel que duerme y los malos deseos de los corazones malvados. Soy... Fear Fierce... y están en mi mundo.**

Lune preparó su ataque mágico y lanzó un relampago bien formado a su enemigo. Este solo se volvió humo y desapareció al mismo tiempo que se reía.

-**¡No puedes dañarme aqui!**

-Esto solo puede ser una ilusión.-pensó Lune en voz alta.-Ok, curso de magia básica... lección 4... Illusion Breakers.-Lune se sentó en el suelo, Spike a su lado y comenzó a concentrarse.

-**O****h no. No te dejaré.**

Algo en el suelo comenzó a revolverse. Un pequeño zumbido llamó la atención del hechicero; un zumbido que el conocía bien. Abrió los ojos exhaltado para encontrarse con el horror mismo. Miles de escarabajos, saltamontes y toda clase de insectos voladores se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-I... I... ¡Insectos!-gritó Lune paralizado y lleno de terror. No se podía mover. Spike miró asombrado y confundido la escena, de pronto; el hechicero se levantó de un salto y con movimientos nervioso comenzó a disparar proyectiles de magia hacia sus pequeños agresores. El pequeño no sabía si reír o preocuparse, así que se acercó apresurado a Lune.

-Oye, tranquilo; son solo unos bichos.

-¡Son miles Spike! ¡Miles de asquerosos bichos voladores!-dijo este casi fuera de si.

Su mirada parecía la de un maníaco. De pronto, y sin darse cuenta, Lune formó una gran masa de fuego con la intención de incinerar a todos los insectos a su alrededor. Sin embargo olvidó que no estaba solo y las llamas también empezaron a consumir a Spike.

-¡Espera Lune!-dijo antes que se envolviese por el calor.

Cuando el mago se dio de lo que había hecho ya era tarde. Toda su atmósfera estaba encendida y los bichos habían caído al suelo carbonizados. Al igual que su pequeño compañero. Se acercó asustado e impactado, esperando ver al niño con la piel completamente quemada y sin vida; pero lejos de eso y para su asombro Spike se levantó simplemente aturdido y miró confuso a Lune. Este se percató de algo increíble. Solo la ropa del muchacho estaba ligeramente chamuscada, pero más interesante aún. La mitad del cuerpo de Spike no era piel. Eran escamas purpuras, y uno de sus ojos había cambiado a uno con aspecto de lagarto. El chico se frotó el rostro como si nada. Poco a poco las escamas se fueron metamorfoseando hasta volverse piel, dejando a Spike con su habitual aspecto.

Lune sabía bien la clase de criatura que era, pero jamás se había imaginado que Twilight o la princesa escondieran a una feroz y peligrosa bestia como si de un humano se tratara. Sin embargo guardó silencio.

-Lo siento Spike, no te hice daño.

-Bueno, solo sentí un poco de calor. Pero estoy bien.

-Que alivio.

De pronto, detrás de ellos se escucho un zumbido similar al anterior; solo que más grande. Ambos se levantaron y encararon lo desconocido. Un escarabajo del tamaño de un elefante asechaba amenazador al dúo. Lune solo pudo lanzar un autentico grito de terror.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pinkie y Applejack seguían buscando a sus amigas. Siendo guiadas por sus gritos. De pronto Applejack sintió algo acariciar su pierna. Aterrada y sin pensar salió disparada.

-Oh, ¿ahora correremos?-dijo Pinkie emocionada mientras seguía a su amiga dando toda clase de acrobacias.

La vaquera siguió corriendo con la mente en blanco. No se hubiera detenido de no ser que chocó con algo. Una serie de quejidos se escuchó a su alrededor. De pronto se escuchó la voz de Pinkie decir.

-¡Chicas! ¡Están todas aquí! ¡Yay!

En el suelo yacían las mane, todas adoloridas y desorientadas por el golpe.

-¡Rápido! un árbol enorme me persigue!-dijo Rarity desesperada.

-¿Un árbol? ¡Preocúpate por cosas serias!-dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.-¡A mi me persigue un vestido!

-¿Un vestido? ¡Por Celestia! ¡Nada es más terrorífico que una pera que camina!-dijo Applejack temblando.

De pronto miles de figuras macabras rodearon al grupo. Mostrando fieros colmillos y enfurecidos ojos. Finalmente Fluttershy no soportó y lanzó un grito, despertando un pavoroso y enérgico caos entre sus amigas. Todas juntas ya abrazadas comenzaron una marcha para huir, pero a cualquier lado que corrieran aparecían más figuras. Así continuaron un rato hasta que algo las sacó de su trance.

-Jajaja.

Todas miraron confundidas el origen de la risa.

- Jajaja duh. ¡Buu! ¡Ahh! Jajajaja.

Por fin descubrieron a su pelirroja amiga jugando con una de las terrorificas figuras.

-¡Pinkie! ¿Qué haces? ¡Huye!-gritó Twilight.

-Jaja, ¿por qué? Esto es divertido.

-¡NO! ¡Es aterrador!-dijo Fluttershy.

-Oh chicas ¿no lo entienden?

Algo que nadie nunca entendió fue de donde provenía esa música. Pero si sabían que los hacía sentir mejor. Era como si la melodía proviniera desde sus adentros, o más bien como si Pinkie lograra transmitir esa delicada música desde su corazón hacía el corazón de las demás. Como si fuera magia.

Con una sonrisa alegre la pelirroja miró a sus amigas firmemente, agitó su melena alborotada y comenzó su canto con un inspirado acento.

-_El miedo me invadía al ver que el sol se iba a ocultaaaar..._

-¿Acaso ella está...?-dijo Twilight confundida.

-_Lo oscuro y las sombras me ponían a temblaaaar..._

-Vaya que si lo está.-contestó Rarity con la misma cara.

-_Mi almohada era un refugio, de lo que imaginé; la abuela me dijo debes saber tus miedos enfrentar..._

_-_¿Y luego?-preguntó Dash con un poco de curiosidad.

-_D__ijo.¡Pinkie de pie debes estar, miedo no tendrás! ¡NADIE TE VA A DAÑAR! ¡Solo RIE y tus miedos se irán!-_Pinkie se acercó a la sombra mas cercana y la encaró con una sonrisa._-Ja... Ja... Ja..._

Durante un segundo todo permaneció en silencio. De pronto; la sombra se iluminó mostrando a una bestia peluda con una terrible cara de dolor. En el segundo siguiente explotó en una nube de humo rosado. La pelirroja giró a ver a sus amigas con su bella sonrisa tranquilizadora. Todas sus amigas estaban con la boca abierta ante el hallazgo.

-Yyyyy... ¡Ríete del miedo!-reanudó su canto mientras incitaba a sus amigas a confrontar las temibles figuras que fueron explotando poco a poco.-Ríete si es feo...

Mientras la canción seguía, una sombra humana apareció en la escena, observando cómo sus temibles creaciones estaban siendo derrotadas de la forma más absurda posible.

-¡No! ¡Deténganse! ¿Qué clase de magia es esa?-gruñó Fear Fierce impotente y con su voz gruesa, que a decir verdad ahora sonaba más ridícula que temible. Las mane lo ignoraron y siguieron su labor de reír y divertirse.

-Si lo ves temible, ya no es tan terrible. Así que dile a ese grandullón que ya te deje en paz.-continuó la pelirroja señalando a Fear.-Por que si cree que va a poder asustarte está muy equivocado y lo único que podrá lograr es hacerte... ¡Reeiiiiir!

Fear no pudo resistir más esa armoniosa voz; y poco a poco su realidad se fue quebrando. Se revolvió de dolor en el suelo mientras el aire comenzaba a agrietarse dejando pasar la luz paulatinamente hasta que con un estallido rosado todo Sugarcube Corner se materializó a su alrededor.

Se dieron cuenta de que en realidad no se habían movido ni un centímetro. Pero ahora había algo diferente. Matt se encontraba junto a Spike igual que cuando llegaron, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban sentadas en el sofá, Twilight se encontraba de pie junto a Rainbow y Spike. Y por último, llamando la atención de todos, un par de sujetos en posición fetal sobre la loza del piso. Uno de ellos era Lune, que tenía una terrible cara de terror mientras miraba un punto al vacío. El otro era Fierce, se tallaba los oídos con insistencia. Al segundo siguiente se levantó de un salto.

-¡Maldita Bruja!-gritó furioso-¡¿Cómo te atreves a cantar tan horripilante canción?! ¡Has desintegrado a mis mejores pesadillas!

-¡Twilight! ¡Míra a Lune!-dijo Spike señalando al pobre hechicero en el suelo.

-Sigue en trance.-añadió la pelirrosa.

-¡Si JAJA! ¡Este idiota fue más fácil de lo que creí! Jajajaja.

Pinkie miró a Lune en el suelo; después puso su vista en el visitante de aura oscura, una vez más en Lune y de nuevo una vista más furiosa en Fear.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo tranquilamente pero con una cara aterradora que daba miedo. Fear se quedó helado al verla.-¿Cómo te atreves?

Era evidente la furia de la que era presa Pinkie, ver a Lune de esa forma a causa de aquel tipo la exasperó. En el suelo, el olvidado elemento de la risa, comenzó a brillar fuertemente. De un salto se posó en el cuello de la pelirrosa, quien no le prestó la más mínima atención. Con un destello, Pinkie apareció frente a Fear. Este apenas pudo reaccionar a una furiosa dama sujetando su cuello.

-Esfúmate...

-Esto... esto no... puede ser. Tú deberías temerme a mi, no yo a ti.-dijo Fear medio temblando.

-No te lo repetiré una vez más...

El misterioso sujeto no respondió. Al contrario, todos vieron como su piel comenzaba a agrietar como si de piedra se tratase. En el siguiente instante se volvió una especie de polvo violeta que salió por la ventana e inició un ascenso al cielo; perdiéndose de vista.

Pinkie corrió apresurada hacia el cuerpo de Lune. se arrodilló a su lado y sujetó su rostro buscando algo. El elemento de la risa comenzó a brillar ligeramente. Las mane que miraban tristes la escena también se percataron de cómo sus elementos comenzaron a brillar. Y como si las joyas estuvieran sincronizadas todas se transformaron mostrando sus conjuntos. Ninguna sabía lo que ocurría, pero no pusieron la menor resistencia. La habitación se llenó de luz y al siguiente segundo todo regresó a estar como antes.

Lune se levantó frotando su cabeza.

-Vaya, ¿qué ocurrió? ¡No puede ser! ¡Sus collares! Estan todos. La Armonía fue reactivada.-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Miren mi gargantilla! ¡Es un globo, me encantan los globos!

-El mio es un perfecto Zafiro.-dijo Rarity.

-No puedo negar que el mio tiene mucho estilo.-Rainbow Dash admiraba su relámpago.

-Son adorables.

-Realmente se ven muy bien con ellos Twilight.-dijo Matt un poco tímido.

-Jeje. Gracias Matt que dulce.-contestó la pelimorada sonrojada.

-¡Oh! Ya se, esto merita ¡Una fiesta!

Todos en la sala rieron y asintieron; los sucesos anteriores demandaban un momento de paz para relajarse. Así pues todos subieron a la habitación de Pinkie a divertirse un poco.

* * *

En el tejado de un edificio anexo, apareció la figura de Fear.

-Esas brujas, suerte que me teletransporte a tiempo. Deben creer que me han matado. Ingenuas. Cuando menos se lo esperen, iré a por ellas.

**-Yo no contaría con ello.**

Fear se giró al oír la voz, y no vio a nadie. Se volteó, y alcanzo a ver unos ojos amarillos, antes de notar como una garra le aprisionaba la garganta. Llevaba una extraña armadura gris, que parecía fusionada con su cuerpo.

-¿T-Tú? Pero si fue hace mil años.

**-No soy él, pero su estirpe sobrevivió, hasta solo quedar yo.**

Estiró el brazo, y este se convirtió en una espada. Sin mediar palabra, cortó el torso de Fear partiendole en dos. Mientras Fear se deshacía en humo, el extraño observaba el Sugarcubecorner.

-Mira nada más.-se escuchó una voz decir detrás provocando que volteara.-¿Ya viste Hwin? Es la bestia antigua. Tú no eres muy confiable.-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al tipo de armadura.-Es decir, claramente estas en nuestra contra, ¿pero crees que ellas te consideren de su lado?

**-¿Tú eres el amigo de Lune?**-dijo mientras su brazo volvía a la normalidad.**-Y no me he vuelto en contra de nadie. Mi familia lleva esperando este momento desde hace mil años.** **Para poder ser libres.**

-Debes destruir a mi Señora para lograr eso. Y para destruir a mi señora deberás destruirme a mi. Y para destruirme a mi la cosas se pondrá difícil, ¿no Hwin?-dijo acariciando a su loba.

**-Me encantan los retos.**

El extraño convirtió cada uno de sus dedos en afiladas cuchillas y se lanzó a por él. En ese mismo instante, se retorció de dolor en el aire, y chocó contra las tejas, echándose las manos a la cabeza gimiendo de dolor, mientras uno de sus ojos se había vuelto rojo.

**-No... te dejare... salir...**

****-**J****ajaja. primero aprende a controlarlo. Cuando estés listo ven a buscarme. Ah, y suerte con Lune y las guardianas.**-dijo mientras montaba a su enorme mascota y desaparecía tranquilamente por los tejados.

Cerró los ojos un momento, para volver a abrirlos completamente amarillos.

-**Lo haré. La prot... Las protegeré a todas de vosotros. Cueste lo que cueste.**-dijo bajando a la calle de un salto.


	5. Rarity: La mejor noche de su vida

Una joven de melena azul morada, observaba a un niño peliverde mientras movía cajas afuera de la boutique.

-Ya está, Rarity. Esa era la última.-decía Spike completamente agotado, pero con ojos de enamorado.

-Muchas gracias, Spike. Eres un cielo.-decía acariciando el pelo del niño, mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Espero no molestar.-dijo un joven de pelo blanco en el marco de la puerta.

-Gentle, que agradable verte por aquí dijo ella dándole un abrazo.-Pero desgraciadamente, solo puede significar una cosa.-decía mientras Spike miraba con fundido y celoso la escena.

-Jejeje, ¿recuerdas aquella bufanda azul que te gustaba tanto, la que llevaba cuando nos conocimos?

-Ay, Celestia. ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Bueno, digamos que de alguna manera, consiguió engancharse a un ventilador... encendido.-dijo pasandole una bolsa.

-Trae para aquí.-miró al interior.-¿Como puede provocar un accidente un corte tan perfecto? ¿Y porque solo te pasan a ti estas cosas? Bueno, no importa. Por cierto, esta noche tengo tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para que?-preguntó Gentle.

-Para la cena que me prometiste, claro.

Spike estaba que echaba humopor las orejas, literalmente. Suerte que nadie, ni siquiera él, lo notó.

-Ah, claro.-dijo dándose con la palma en la frente.-¿Entonces a que hora?

-A las 20:30 cierro la tienda. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto. Nada va a poder estropear nuestros planes.

* * *

-Rarity, de verdad que lo siento.-decía Gentle con una cara de confusión.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan.-decía ella intentando animarlo.

-Pero no a mi. Esta es la primera vez, y encima, en un momento tan inoportuno. Te juro que no se que ha pasado.

-A casi todos los hombres les puede ocurrir.

-Ya, pero se supone que yo tengo lo mejor de lo mejor. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tu coche se estropee precisamente en mitad de la nada?

En mitad de una carretera desierta, Gentle observaba el motor de un descapotable blanco, del mismo tono que su elegante traje con corbata azul, mientras Rarity se apoyaba en la puerta con un elegante vestido rosa y un pequeño bolso del mismo tono.

-Deberíamos llamar a una grúa.-decía la diseñadora.

-Sí, será lo mejor.-dijo sacando el móvil mientras cerraba el motor.-¡Oh, venga ya!

-Déjame adivinar, ¿sin cobertura?

-Ajá.-con la frente apoyada sobre un brazo contra la carrocería.

-Yo igual.-dijo ella con su móvil.-¿Ahora que hacemos?

-Eso depende.

-¿De que?

-¿Qué nos queda más cerca, Canterlot, o Ponyville?

* * *

*1 hora después.*

-Definitivamente, deberíamos haber ido en dirección Ponyville.-decía Gentle completamente agotado.

-¿Damos la vuelta?-preguntó Rarity con los tacones en una mano, y levantando la falda con la otra.

-¡Pero que dices! Ahora que hemos hecho todo este camino, no vamos a dar la vuelta.

-Al menos parémonos a descansar.

El aullido de un lobo, terrorificamente cerca, sumado a que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Mejor pensado, sigamos adelante. Seguro que encontramos a alguien.-dijo la pelimorada apretando el paso.

-Esto no podría ir peor.-dijo Gentle Flame, cuando empezó a llover, y se dio un facepalm.-Ya me decía mi madre que calladito estaba más guapo.

-¡Ah, mi pelo, mi vestido!-decía corriendo de un lado para otro.

-Rarity, es solo agua.-dijo él.

-Sí, pero este vestido es de seda. ¡Ayúdame!

Gentle oteo hacía la carretera.

-Allí hay una casa.

Rarity salió lanzada hacía allí.

-¿Cómo puede correr tan deprisa con eso puesto?

Gentle no tardó en alcanzarla. La puerta principal estaba abierta, por lo que supuso que ella estaba adentro. La cerró al entrar, y se giró para ver a Rarity. EL agua había humedecido su melena, haciendo que se le corriera el maquillaje, y dejando que su vestido se pegara a su piel. Haciendo que se le transparentara todo lo que no cubría el corsé, absolutamente todo.

-¿Qué?-decía Rarity al ver como le miraba Gentle.

-Esto... Quizás deberías ir a otra habitación y quitarte la ropa para que se seque.

Rarity se metió en la habitación de al lado, mientras Gentle observaba el lugar.

-Menuda suerte la nuestra, una casa abandonada.-dijo mirando otra vez la cobertura del teléfono.-Nada.

Mientras Rarity se quitaba el empapado vestido en el otro cuarto, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había ido mal. Había conseguido por fin una "cita" con Gentle, para luego que esta se vea arruinada por una avería, y ahora se encontraba en una casa polvorienta, empapada, tras quedar en ridículo frente a él. Lo único que se había dejado puesto era la ropa interior, el sujetador, y por encima, el corsé.

-Es raro que hayan programado lluvia en esta zona, ¿no? No vive nadie, y es como quien dice, solo desierto.-le dijo Gentle a través de la puerta.

-La verdad es que sí.-dijo ella asomándose a la ventana, cuando le pareció ver algo raro.

¿Era solo cosa suya, o solo llovía encima de la casa? La carretera parecía seca, mientras que la tierra frente a la puerta estaba llena de barro. Por un moemento pensó en una broma de Rainbow, pero al momento siguiente le vino a la mente otra cosa. Por si acaso, metió la gargantilla en su bolso. Cuando lo abrió, noto como la joya brillaba con intensidad. Ella solo volvió la vista hacía la puerta.

-Gentle.

Salió de golpe, unicamente para ver la destrozada puerta de madera, y el suelo todo mojado.

* * *

Gentle Flame corría como si la vida le fuera en ello. Acabó cerrando una puerta tras de si, para ver que se encontraba en un garaje.

-Espera, quizás si esos bidones.-dijo mientras se acercaba a abrir uno.-¡Bien!

No tardó en notar como un liquido negruzco, parcialmente transparente, comenzaba a colarse por debajo del marco de la puerta.

-Soy completamente liquida, idiota. ¿Realmente crees que podrías escapar de Hydrophobia?

-¿Te gusta hablar en 3ª persona de ti misma, no?

-Ahora verás.-dijo abalanzandose sobre él, a lo que solo se apartó volcando un tonel de una patada.-¿Qué?

-No fumo, pero me gusta llevar uno de estos.-dijo Gentle sacando un mechero zippo.

Lo lanzó al suelo, cuando un mar de llamas rodeó a la figura de agua, mientras esta desaparecía.

-Lo lamento, pero lo nuestro no habría funcionado.-dijo Gentle en tono burlón.

-Una pena.

Su cabeza fue rodeada por una burbuja de agua.

-Me gustan los hombres fogosos.

El aire comenzaba a faltar, mientras perdía la conciencia.

-¡Dejale!

Gentle no llegó a escuchar ese grito, cuando Rarity llegó con su traje puesto.

-A ti te estaba buscando.-dijo intentando lanzar una pica de hielo hacía ella.

Rarity puso un escudo con su magia. Hydro dejó en paz a Gentle, pero al ver las llamas que se acercaban por detrás, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Un momento, que me encargo de este entrometido, y podremos seguir nuestra reunión de chicas.

Un tentáculo de agua envolvía a Gentle mientras lo levantaba sobre las llamas.

-¡Alto!

Hydro se detuvo y miro a Rarity.

-A quien quieres es a mi. Déjale en paz y no me resistiré.

-¿Entregarías tu vida solo por él?-preguntó.

-Sí.

Hydro se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-Me vale.

Lanzó a Gentle Flame contra el extremo opuesto del garaje, junto a la destartalada puerta. Cuando Rarity intentó acercarse a él, un tentáculo de agua la agarró por el cuello.

-Te prometo que sera rápido. Pero antes, encarguémonos del fuego... Oh, no.

No tardó en girarse para ver como las llamas alcanzaban el resto de bidones. Acabó soltando a Rarity para intentar apagar las llamas, pero era demasiado tarde. De lo único que Rarity tuvo ocasión, fue de levantar un escudo para proteger a Gentle y a ella, antes de que todo el garaje volara por los aires.

* * *

Gentle Flame se despertó con un dolor de cabeza brutal. Notaba como si su cabeza estuviera apoyada sobre las rodillas de alguien, mientras le acariciaban el rostro. En cuanto abrío los ojos, vio que era Rarity.

-He muerto y estoy en el cielo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella creyendo haber oído mal.

-¡Nada!-dijo levantándose de golpe.

Alcanzó a ver la casa en llamas, a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pueeees...

-Déjalo, prefiero no saberlo.-se giró para ver que Rarity estaba semidesnuda.

Al notar que la miraba, se dio la vuelta tapándose los pechos mientras le daba la espalda.

-Co-coge mi chaqueta, tenfrás frío.-dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

-Gracias.-decía sonrojada, mientras se la ponía.

-Vaya ruina de noche. Toda esa ropa estropeada adrede para nada.-dijo agotado.

-¿Adrede?-decía Rarity con la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-Ehm... Nada, no he dicho nada.-dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar.

-¿Porque estropearías esa ropa a propósito?

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería cambiar mi vestuario, pero después cambie de opinión, y...-dio un suspiro.-Porque era la única excusa que se me ocurría para ir a verte.

-¿Perdón?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-¿No creerías que nadie es tan torpe, verdad? Lo único que quería con ello era verte. Y en fin, lo de esta noche lo había planteado más como una cita.-dijo algo avergonzado.

Rarity se quedó estupefacta unos momentos.

-Je, es irónico.

-¿Qué es irónico?

-Soy modista, no recadera. ¿Porque crees que iba a llevarte la ropa yo misma?

-¿Me estas diciendo que tú...?

-Sí, me gustas.-dijo ella agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa tierna.-¿Y yo a ti?

-Acabó de estar a punto de morir abrasado, y realmente eso no me ha importado. Creo que está bastante claro.-dijo Gentle acercándose y agarrándola por la cintura.

-Oh...-fue lo único que dijo ella.

Cerraron los ojos, y comenzaron a acercar sus labios. Se habrían besado, de no ser porque los faros de un coche les deslumbraron.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-dijo un granjero bajándose de su camioneta.-Suerte que estaba abandonada.

-Nada buen hombre. Un pequeño incidente sin importancia.-dijo Gentle aparatandose de Rarity mientras esta se cubría mejor.-Ahora, si pudiera hacernos el favor de...

* * *

-Oh, sin ninguna duda, alguien me odia.

La camioneta había parado en plena madrugada junto a la carrocería de un deportivo. El de Gentle. Y si, solo la carrocería. Todo lo demás, había volado.

-Lo único que me gustaría a mi saber es donde están sus ropas, joven.-preguntó el granjero a Rarity.

-Si se lo dijera, no me creería.-contestó ella.-Pero a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar, esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.


	6. Applejack: El apuesto desconocido

Applejack se miraba en el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello. El sol saldría pronto y debía estar lista para sus tareas cotidianas. Ordeñar el ganado, alimentar a los cerdos; y su tarea favorita del día. Cosechar las manzanas.

Terminó de alistarse y se encaminó a la habitación de su hermana para echar un vistazo. Applebloom seguía durmiendo en paz. La vaquera sonrió y salió en dirección a la cocina, donde su hermano la esperaba con un par de tazas.

— ¿Café? — preguntó la vaquera al verlo

— Sep…

— No es precisamente mi favorito pero ¿lo necesito no?

— Sep

Applejack aceptó la tasa y la tomaron juntos. Al terminar se levantaron y caminaron a los establos aún con mucho sueño. El sol apenas comenzaba lanzar sus chispas purpuras al cielo.

— ¿Applebloom dormía? — preguntó el enorme Big Mac, rompiendo su habitual silencio

— Sep… dentro de dos años podrá acompañarnos

— Esta época del año es la que menos me gusta…

— Lo sé, mucho trabajo duro… pero ¡ey! Así son las manzanas

Ambos rieron y continuaron su camino. La mañana transcurrió en orden; cada uno hacía su tarea con mucho ánimo. No sabían por qué pero les encantaba lo que hacían. Finalmente llegó la parte favorita de ambos, cosechar las manzanas.

Les encantaba poder bajar de los arboles aquellos deliciosos frutos y oler su fresco aroma, ver su reflejo en la reluciente superficie roja y de vez en cuando, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, probar su dulce sabor. Además, su forma de bajarlas era poco habitual, con sus puños o sus pies golpeaban la superficie del árbol provocando que cayeran en su mayoría los frutos. Esto lo hacía más fácil, ya que de esta forma solo se desprendían las manzanas maduras y las ramas de los arboles no se lastimaban. También les dejaba provecho a ellos, ya que sus extremidades habían tomado fuerza y dureza. Podían propinarle un derechazo a una lámina de acero sin sentir dolor alguno.

Siguieron trabajando durante toda la mañana, a medio día su hermana pequeña se había unido a ellos al haber terminado ya sus labores con su abuela. Los tres cosecharon manzanas hasta aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Finalmente, agotados emprendieron su camino de vuelta a la granja llenos de canastas de manzanas. Estaban muy cansados, pero felices y llenos de paz.

— ¡Hoy fue una cosecha excelente! — dijo la pequeña Applebloom aun llena de energía y con una amplia sonrisa.

— sep… — contesto Big Mac con su habitual tono pero lleno de alegría

— A este paso terminaremos la cosecha para antes del fin de la temporada yiiiijaaa — Applejack expresaba sus sentimientos como solo ella sabía hacerlo, había sido una buena tarde y ahora iban a su merecido descanso. Esa tarde iría a pasar un rato con sus nuevas amigas, todo iba a la perfección… sin embargo sentía que algo faltaba, o que algo no estaba en su lugar — pero sigo pensando que falta algo…

— emm… ¿tu sombrero? — Applebloom señaló la cabeza vacía de su hermana.

— ¡Santos corrales!... Yo he… voy a ir por el ¿creen que puedan llevar esto ustedes solos?

— ¡Claro! — respondieron sus hermanos comprendiendo la importancia del sombrero

Applejack sonrió aliviada al mismo tiempo que salía disparada a los campos de manzanos. Pensaba en cuantos lugares pudo haber olvidado su sombrero o cuando se lo había quitado sin darse cuenta, en fin, fuese lo que fuese no podía regresar sin él.

— ¿Dónde te habré dejado? — la vaquera se fijaba en cada esquina, cada árbol o cada arbusto que veía. Debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde a su cita, y el sombrero no daba señas de querer aparecer.

El sol seguía avanzado; eran ya las tres de la tarde y se comenzaba a desesperar. Siguió buscando y caminando hasta que llegó al límite del bosque Everfree. Miró a través del tenebroso follaje y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Se dio la media vuelta pero algo la detuvo, un presentimiento. Miró una vez más el bosque confusa, sentía que alguien la llamaba hasta que por fin pudo notar una sombra entre los árboles. Una silueta de un hombre que claramente la estaba observando. La vaquera se sintió incomoda y un poco asustada buscó en su bolsillo lo que necesitaba encontrar, y en efecto ahí estaba. La silueta, que estaba recargada en un árbol, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella lentamente, entre las sombras. Applejack completamente decidida extrajo de su bolsillo una gargantilla color ámbar con forma de manzana y la puso sobre su cuello. La silueta se detuvo en seco al notar esto, y se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos, suficientes como para darle a Applejack tiempo de analizarlo. A pesar de que aún no podía verlo bien se notaba que el sujeto era alto, casi tan alto como su hermano y al parecer también estaba en forma. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue lo que llevaba en la mano; un sombrero vaquero, que curiosamente se parecía mucho al suyo.

El sujeto finalmente habló sin salir de las sombras del Everfree.

— Buenos días

— Tardes, señor…

— Tardes… cierto ¿está usted bien señorita?

— De maravilla ¿Qué le hace creer lo contrario? — ambos hablaban con un tono potente, ya que se encontraban lejos

— Bueno, no es común que una señorita pasee sola a los límites del bosque Everfree… hay muchos peligros en ese lugar… Peligros que… a veces salen… — el desconocido finalmente dio la cara. Como era de esperarse el tipo era casi de la estatura de ser hermano, y su cabello era negro como la noche. Sus músculos… bueno, Applejack debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal. El tipo estaba en plena forma. Pero había algo en sus ojos que la ponían nerviosa. Un ligero tinte rojo que rodeaba sus retinas color miel.

— Se cuidarme sola... desde niña aprendí a domar toda clase de fieras… — dijo la vaquera dando un paso hacia atrás y sujetando su collar de forma automática

— Eso no lo dudo — dijo el visitante poniéndose el sombrero que, ahora no cabía duda, era de Applejack — pero se me hace extraño ¿Qué razón tendría tan fina dama de salir a un lugar tan horrible como este, mermando su hermosura y… portando una joya tan reluciente como esa?

— Puedes ahorrarte las palabras elegantes, no funcionarán conmigo

— La única respuesta que puedo encontrar — prosiguió ignorando las palabras de la vaquera — es que habéis perdido algo…

— Un sombrero…

— oh… que curioso, acabo de encontrar uno… muy viejo

— sí, es el mío… quizá puedas devolvérmelo…

— hay miles de lugares donde conseguir sombreros nuevos ¿por qué arriesgarse por este?

— Tiene un valor más allá de la estética para mi…

— Me gustaría oír esa historia

— Ahora tengo prisa… — Applejack comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa

— Es una lástima, comenzabas a caerme bien… — el desconocido se quitó el sombrero y lo alargó a la vaquera esperando que ella lo aceptara. Applejack un poco dudosa se acercó, con la seguridad de que si algo salía mal, tenía su elemento para defenderse

— Muchas gracias emm…— dijo la vaquera una vez tomó el sombrero

— Clear Kanthus… un nombre raro lo se… por eso todos me dicen Clark…

— Me gusta más Clark… pero no veo por qué te dicen así…

— fue una evolución… empezaron diciéndome Clear Kanthus por su puesto… luego como era largo fue Clear K. …. Después de eso la mayoría empezó a decirme Cleark… y bueno, hoy en día es quedó como Clark…

— Ya veo… bueno, fue un gusto Clark… espero nos veamos otro día jeje… — Applejack sonrió y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente a través del bosque para llegar a su casa. No sabía por qué se sentía así, lo único que sabía era que ya quería estar con sus amigas. Después de un largo rato caminando escuchó algunas ramas quebrarse — oh… ¿ahora qué?

De entre la maleza un enorme lobo de madera emergió a lado de lobos idénticos pero más pequeños. Applejack odiaba esas cosas, el último con el que había peleado le había dado una sacudida a la vaquera que n quería tener que enfrentarse a otro de nuevo. Se mantuvo alerta y sin moverse. Los lobos la miraban esperando un momento de distracción para atacar. De pronto otra rama se quebró a la izquierdo mostrando a otros tres lobos. "ahora si estoy en un lio" pensó la vaquera. No tuvo otra opción. No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba, pero Twilight había sido muy clara.

_—Deben traerlos siempre con ustedes, y nunca duden en usarlos. Equestria está en nuestras manos…_

_— Twilight ¿Cómo se activan estas cosas? — preguntó Rarity_

_— No lo sé jaja… solo piensen en su elemento y lo que representan…_

— ¿honestidad ah? — dijo la vaquera cuando finalizó el flashback — Bueno… — la vaquera sujetó su gargantilla — ¡Yo soy la honestidad en persona!

Un destello naranja iluminó el bosque. La ropa de Applejack había cambiado y ahora se sentía más vigorizada. Los lobos la miraron y uno de los pequeños se lanzó a su garganta. Applejack preparó su puño listo para despedazar a su agresor. Pero jamás llegó a ella. Del cielo calló un bulto negro que rompió al lobo esparciendo la madera por todos lados. Todos los demás lobos se arrojaron a la batalla al notar esto.

— Bonita ropa… resaltan el hermoso tono verde de tus ojos… — Clark estaba en medio de los lobos peleando a mano limpia. Applejack se sonrojó ante el comentario y no sabía que la confundía más. Si que el desconocido atacara a un lobo por ella o que el desconocido tuviera la fuerza para dar un golpe como ese.

— ¡Clark! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te dije que el bosque era peligroso…

— Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda — Dijo golpeando a otro lobo esparciéndolo por el piso

— Wow… sí que tenías razón…

Ambos siguieron luchando durante un rato. Finalmente los lobos comenzaron a cansarse de ser destruidos y rearmarse tantas veces. Y comenzaron a irse. Pero entre más peleaban, Clark se acercaba a Applejack sin que esta se diera cuenta. De pronto, el lobo más grande lanzó un zarpazo hacia la vaquera que lo esquivó velozmente, sin embargo había desgastado la base de un enorme árbol, provocando que se desplomara. Applejack apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

— ¡Cuidado! — Clark se arrojó y tacleó a la vaquera haciéndolos rodar unos metros, dejando a ambos recostados, uno sobre el otro. Applejack sintió un escalofrío, jamás había tenido a otro muchacho así de cerca. Podía sentir su calidez y su aliento que le resultaba embriagador

—casi te hacen tortilla… — dijo el chico mirando a la vaquera a los ojos

— Yo… yo… hee… gracias…

— Ten más cuidado la próxima vez princesa…

Applejack se molestó de que le hablaran así ¿Quién creía que era? ¿Rarity? Ella odiaba esa clase de cosas. Molesta comenzó a levantarse cuando sintió un brazo sujetarla de la cintura y apegarla de nuevo a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué… que… crees que haces?

— Te he dicho cumplidos… te he salvado a vida… pero pareciera que lo único que logro es que te molestes conmigo… — Clark comenzó a hablar para distraerla y no notara que su mano se acercaba a su cuello en busca del elemento — ¿Qué debo hacer para agradarte?

— Si estás buscando una chica que se enamore con tan poco y que se impresione con todas las mentiras que dicen los hombres… estas buscando en el lado equivocado— dijo Applejack molesta. Pero sin darse cuenta de nada.

— Yo jamás dije que buscara a una chica que se enamore de mi… ¿acaso te estas enamorando?

— Yo… — la vaquera se sonrojó — Estás alucinando…

— jaja bueno…. Tengo la certeza de que cuando alguien realmente quiere algo con el corazón… lo obtiene… — dijo llamando la atención de Applejack. Pero al mismo tiempo Clark tocó el elemento con sus dedos provocando un destello y una chispa. A continuación Clark retraía su mano con una mueca de dolor mientras soltaba a la vaquera y la ropa de Applejack volvió a cambiar.

— wow… esto… no es lo que parece… — dijo buscando una forma de explicarlo — verás lo que acabas de ver… eh… mi ropa… en realidad mi ropa cambia con la luz del sol…. ¡Sí!...— Era muy mala mintiendo —y verás…. Emm… ¿estás bien?— preguntó al notar la cara de dolor de Clark

— Si… eh… creo que me torcí… deberías irte… tienes una cita…

— ¿seguro que estas bien? Si quieres…

— ¡No! Solo… déjame solo…

— Pero…

— Fue un honor Applejack — dijo Clark levantándose de un salto y fingiendo una sonrisa — Pero acabo de recordar que dejé la estufa encendida… Nos vemos otro día…

El misterioso sujeto partió corriendo y tambaleándose. Applejack pensó en seguirlo, algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo cuando se decidió a hacerlo lo había perdido de vista. Completamente confusa retomó su camino a su casa y al llegar vio a la familia completa esperándola en la puerta.

— Jovencita… ¿sabes qué hora es? — Preguntó la abuela con un tono molesto

— Bueno deben ser las… — el cielo aun no obscurecía, pero el sol ya se notaba en el horizonte. Applejack no lo podía creer, sacó su teléfono móvil solo para ver que tenía 23 llamadas perdidas. Miró a su abuela un poco temerosa. Big Mac solo la observaba con desaprobación — Yo… según mi teléfono pronto serán las siete jeje…

— La abuela Granny ha estado llamándote toda la tarde…— dijo Big Mac con su tono grave

— Lo siento… no lo escuche sonar… además… debía hacerlo, no podía perder el sombrero de papá… — todos miraron el sombre en su cabeza y se llenaron de nostalgia. La abuela Smith se apaciguó.

— Está bien. Ya no puedo castigarte, ya eres una mujer adulta… Es solo que aún me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo… Pronto la granja será dirigida por ustedes tres…

—Aún falta mucho para eso abuela. Vamos adentro, prometo ya no hacerla pasar por estas cosas…

— Applejack ¿no ibas a ir con tus amigas esta tarde?

La vaquera se quedó helada. Lo había olvidado por completo. Agitada subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Buscó su cepillo y arregló su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Tomó un frasco de perfume y se lo roció provocando que estornudara.

—Esto huele a Big Mac… — le dio la vuelta para leer la etiqueta "Siete Machos" — ¡BIG MAC! ¡NO DEJES TUS COSAS POR AHÍ! — gritó furiosa

— Euyep… — fue lo único que se escuchó.

Ya no tenía tiempo de remediarlo. Limpió s sombrero y sus jeans un poco(que en realidad no fue mucho) y salió de su casa corriendo.

— Esa Applejack… siempre viviendo al límite… — dijo la abuela

— Ya sabes cómo es ella abuela— hablo la pequeña Apple —Hace las cosas porque "YOLO"

— ¿YOLO?— Applebloom suspiró

—You Only Live Once… abuela — comentó Big Mac

— Estos muchachos de ahora y su juerga… en mis tiempos solo decíamos Kaguabonga… y era lo más loco que había…

Todos rieron. Applejack por su parte corría como loca. Iba dos horas tarde a su cita. Finalmente pudo ver a lo lejos el Sugarcube Corner y dando tumbos entro casi arrancando la puerta. Todos la miraron al hacer esto, ella solo se sonrojó y caminó en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sus amigas.

— Dos horas tarde — señaló Rainbow Dash

—Applejack cariño… ¿estás bien? Pareciera que te atacó una jauría de perros…

— Casi Rarity… Casi…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quiere decir que fue al bosque Everfree en busca de su sombrero perdido, que fue encontrado por un misterioso pero apuesto sujeto que la ayudó a salvarse de un ataque de Timberwolfs y que después coqueteó con ella — dijo Pinkie sonriendo

— Si claro… eso debe ser — se burló Rainbow. Applejack solo miraba a Pinkie con la boca abierta

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?— preguntó Applejack. Todas la miraron incrédula.

—Una corazonada

— ¿Timberwolfs? ¿Estás Bien Applejack? — preguntó Fluttershy

— Si, me salve gracias a… — la vaquera dudó

— A un misterioso pero apuesto héroe…— insinuó Rarity pestañeando varias veces

— Cuéntanos más sobre este misterioso héroe… — pidió Twilight

— No sé de donde es… pero… tenemos algo pendiente que arreglar…

Applejack se dio por vencida y comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido, sonrojándose en ciertos pasajes de la historia ante la mirada de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, a mitad del bosque. En el hueco de un árbol se encontraba Clark dando gritos de dolor. Todos los animales alrededor salían corriendo al oírlo.

— Ugh… ¡NOO! ¡AH!— Se miró la mano. Esta estaba enrojecida, como si se hubiera quemado la piel — ¡AGH!— siguió gritando cuando escuchó un gemido como de un perro detrás de él — Hwin… llegaste… ¿trajiste la cena?— La enorme loba soltó un par de conejos y fue hacia su dueño. Al ver su mano comenzó a lamerla — Tal parece Hwin… que no podré tocar los elementos con mis manos… debemos encontrar a alguien…


End file.
